Here the Dark Ladies Come
by bunnylover94
Summary: These new girls are something else...They make all of the Host Club members excited with their presence. Especially a certain dark-haired glasses wearing Shadow King can't take his eyes of one of these breathtaking girls. He doesn't understand why he has these desires to be near her and embrace her. But is she enough for him to take off his mask and finally show his true self?
1. Chapter 1

*Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Ouran High School Host Club characters. However I do take credit for my OCs. Please enjoy and comment my story.* (:

Chapter 1

Evangeline's POV

~Two days before the first day of school~

The sky around Ouran Academy was darkening as me and my tightly-knit family toured this humongous pink disaster of a building. We were all in our 'homeless men' attire as our nanny, Maria, lovingly called it. We all had ripped blue jeans, black converses, and baggy hoodies on, though each of us had different colors and designs on each hoodie. As we walked around, something strange caught or rather a group of strange boys caught our eye beside the courtyard water fountain.

A tall blonde boy was fuming at two redheaded side-prancing doppelgangers, while a calm looking boy was tapping away at his laptop and sitting on a bench. A petite girl (who was dressed in baggy clothes like we were) was sitting next to the laptop boy, who was obviously tired and wanted nothing more than to go home. While two other boys were racing each other around at an inhuman speed, which made me, my siblings and our cousin drop our jaws. One was extremely tall with black hair and had a quiet, yet intimidating façade, while the other was extremely short and had blonde hair and an innocent façade. The shorter boy was beating the other by the length of a football field.

_That short guy sure can move fast_! I thought.

The shorter boy won easily. He then proceeded to jump up and down while throwing a bunny in the air.

"Hey Takashi!" he shouted.

"Eh?" he replied. _Whoa wait that wasn't even an actual word!_

"Can we have some cake now?" asked the former.

The taller boy came up and patted his head affectionately.

"Sure Mitsukuni", he said.

_Those two are the famous Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka! My grandfather did say to keep an eye out for them and befriend them, but I will only proceed to if only they are as nice as they seem. Besides I rather become real friends with them than just future business allies. _

While those two had completed their race, the two redheaded doppelgangers continued on their razing with the tall blonde boy. The tall blonde was still fuming to the point where you could see smoke come out of his ears. The final two were still sitting around acting like this was a normal thing for them.

"Why are they all running around like wild animals? Do they think that since they are rich that they can act however they want to? This is not a good sign for those of us who take school seriously!" exclaimed my cousin Chrysanthemum-Tia.

While she ranted, she gestured wildly at the sight before us. Her pure white hood fell off her head while she moved around. It revealed her curly brown hair that went down to her waist. Her white kitty hoodie shimmied along with rest of her body while she did her panic dance.

"Please those fools aren't bad enough to send us away from this hell-hole! And if they start acting like that around me, well then I'll have to give 'em some good ole fashioned whoopings," my older sister Nicole scoffed.

She rolled her chocolate brown eyes and started cracking her knuckles. Her light mocha skin glowed at this possibility. Her head nodded up and down excitably making her braids shake around her face. She rolled up her DC Villains hoodie sleeves as if preparing for a possible beat down.

"Please don't throw down with anyone at our new school Nicole", I said.

_God, I hope she doesn't start anything here like she did at our last school. She may be 4'6 and 73 pounds, but she is stronger than most men. _

"Who says throw down any more? It's called picking a fight, Eva. Learn the current lingo of your peers", she scoffed.

"Oh man! I knew I should have parked my bike in the garage as soon as the weather man said it was going to be rainy throughout the week", randomly inserted my adoptive sister Alex.

We three all turned to her in unison and stared at her with utter confusion etched in our faces.

Alex was leaning against the pillar beside us with her red hood down. Her red Black Butler hoodie barely did justice for her 6'1 Amazon figure. Her red hair was pulled back in a fishtail braid revealing all of her facial scars on the left side of her face that were shaped like stars and triangles. It also highlighted her lip piercing, her 2 nose studs, the 12 ear piercings in each of her ears, and her 3 eyebrow piercings. Her bright green emerald eyes had a flat and tired look in them, most likely from the remaining jet lag from our flight here to Japan. Her light cream skin seemed whiter than usual, perhaps from the lack of sleep and sunlight.

She returned a bored look to us and deadpanned, "Sorry guys that I don't find these idiots as riveting as you guys do".

Her scars seemed to pop out more whenever she was bored or irritated.

She arched an eyebrow at us and gave us a look that said "You guys can turn back to continue watching them now and carry on with your boring conversation. I've said all I had to say on the matter".

We three turned back to gawk at these strange creatures before us.

"Guys look at the intense amount of chaos in that group and the atmosphere surrounding them. Does that mean the entire school will be this chaotic that we have to deal with it for a whole year?!" said Chrysanthemum-Tia.

"Chrissy-Tia, I highly doubt that the entire student body will be like this. This is probably the tiny percent of the student body who act like little children and their friends who deal with their immature antics", I said.

"I hope you're right Evangeline", she sighed sadly.

I looked down at my cousin who was only an inch shorter than my 5'9 height; she looked absolutely horrified at the sight in front of her. Her normal creamy ivory skin had really paled, and her dark blue eyes were on the brink of tears. I knew that she was afraid that she was going to stress out more here and have more asthma attacks and seizures. So I turned her around to look me in the eye.

"Listen to me, Chrissy-Tia; I assure you that some of the student body will not act like these idiots. If I am wrong and the whole school does indeed act like them, then I need you to do an exercise for me, okay…" I said.

"Okay", she said weakly.

"Now repeat after me 'Idiots will always exist and act like idiots, but I know that they will never affect me. Because I am idiot-proof '", I stated.

Her eyes flushed away her emerging tears slowly and her skin returned to normal as she silently repeated her new mantra.

"Now say it again, but make it louder", I said.

"Idiots will always exist and act like idiots, but I know that they will never affect me. Because I am idiot-proof!" she muttered.

"I am sorry. What was that you said cousin?" joined in Nicole. She waggled her eyebrows in encouragement. Her 2 eyebrow piercings shimmied along with her movement.

Chrissy-Tia sighed and repeated her new mantra at a normal volume.

At that point, Alex walked over and leaned next to Chrissy-Tia, cupped her hand around her ear and mockingly stated, "I can't hear you. Come on and speak it with your chest!"

"Idiots will always exist and act like idiots, but I know that they will never affect me! Because I am idiot-proof!" shouted Chrissy-Tia.

We cheered for her small victory. Then we realized that we had caught the attention of the idiots in the courtyard. The one with the glasses slowly closed his laptop, and fixed his sights on us. The two redheaded doppelgangers turned toward us with Cheshire smiles that reached their ears, and the tall blonde proceeded over to Chrissy-Tia with a rose in his hand. Mitsukuni Haninozuka, Takashi Morinozuka and that petite girl who sat next to Glasses just stared at the four of us.

Blondie suddenly appeared in front of us and cupped Chrissy-Tia's chin like they were intimate lovers, and handed her a white rose. I could swear that he sent sparkles and a rose collage around them. _I have to be hallucinating! _

"Hello princess, I am sorry that we neglected you earlier. If you had announced yourself, I would have come and taken you into our wonderland of Ouran Academy. I would have carried you like a tiny china doll which I believe is how royalty like you should be treated", he purred. He then twirled around gracefully like a ballerina.

"Um, thanks", said Chrissy-Tia. She was staring at this man with complete confusion written all over her face. She was still holding the rose; knowing her she couldn't throw away a beautiful flower like that.

"No thanks necessary princess. You are the diamond in the rough out of your thug friends here.-_Wait did he just call I, Alex, and Nicole thugs? Well I can see Nicole being a thug, and maybe Alex when she's in a bad mood.__** -**_ Your beauty is to rival an angel's my dear. I hope that you will come and visit us at the Host Club when school starts, so I can shower you with the praise you deserve", he blabbed. With a graceful flutter of his fingers, he began to twirl around poor Chrissy-Tia.

_Was this guy high? Ser_iously _who spoke like that? What kind of person just randomly does ballet twirls when they are attempting to pick up a chick? _

Nicole and I must have been thinking the same for once, because she deadpanned, "Hey fruitcake, whatever stuff you're using to make you act like that, you should throw it in the trash. Idiot!" Her eyebrows twitched in irritation.

Blondie then huddled into a corner and shadows appeared around him. _What the heck? How does he defy the laws of nature? _

The redheaded doppelgangers started clutching their stomachs and howling at Nicole's comment.

All the other boys and the petite girl had come over and encircled us like we were fresh meat for the taking. Nicole smirked happily that someone found her observation funny and was delighted to be looked over by these newcomers. Alex started shifting uncomfortably; she hated people gawking at her like an endangered animal, because of her facial scars and her height. Chrissy-Tia stared down at the ground in embarrassment from being the center of attention. Well I really didn't care if they came to scrutinize me, because most of my curly black hair covered my face; and my black and blue dolphin hoodie covered my curves perfectly.

The one with the glasses approached Nicole first and said in perfect English, "You must be the new foreign exchange students from America. Nicole Manger: second daughter of Alexander Manger and the late Alyssa Manger, who happens to be America's national kendo and boxing champ. Your mother died 2 years ago and your father has been on the run from the American government for 5 years due to being a double agent for 3 terrorist organizations. You're the 14th child out of 23; as such you have 22 siblings; of which 16 are biologically related; and the remaining 6 are adopted. Your family's business, **New Generation**, is comprised of inventing and improving electronics that hold major influence for major companies around the world. You are also repeating your 4th year of high school, due to your extreme dedication to kendo and boxing; when you assaulted a man in the audience for insulting your performance during one of your matches; as well for the other assaults she has committed on various disgruntled men in the audience. As such her juvenile record is extensive and she already has a credible criminal record at the age of 18."

All the other boys and the petite girl had gasped around us. By this point, Blondie had gotten up and scrutinized her up and down. _I know Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka. What is it about these other boys that it is familiar? _

Nicole simply shrugged and said, "I am flattered that you did your research, but it seems that you neglected to do this to my other three relatives".

Before Glasses could retort, the two redheaded doppelgangers came over and looked at Nicole.

"How could this little girl possibly be America's", started one. _His voice is deep._

"-reigning boxing and kendo champ", finished the other. _ His voice is pretty high for a boy._

"Uh-oh", exclaimed Alex. She may be 6'1 and built like an Amazon warrior, but she knows better than to get in Nicole's way. She moved behind the pillar and motioned for Chrissy-Tia and I to join her.

"Eeak", squeaked Chrissy-Tia who went to join Alex behind the pillar. Chrissy- Tia and Alex motioned for me to join them, but I shook my head. I was staying; the one good trait about Nicole is she doesn't hurt innocent bystanders; unless they purposely stand in her way.

"Nicole, don't murder them, and make us your accomplices", I huffed. _Please God! It is only our first day in Japan and Nicole might turn us in criminals in a matter of minutes._

"Don't worry Eves, the only thing I am going to do is kill their egos, which is something you know how to do right?" threw back Nicole.

She rushed over to the doppelgangers and lifted her fists and "gently" jabbed them in their stomachs. After they doubled over in pain, she flipped them over her shoulder as if they weighed nothing more than a stuffed pillow. They slowly got up from their defeated position and they turned to her to stare at her in awe.

Nicole smirked at them, then bent over and helped them off the ground.

"Hey we're sorry that we underestimated you", they said in perfect unison.

_Wow! They should join a choir._

She shrugged her shoulders again, and said, "It's all cool, I just can't stand people who take one look at you and assume that because you look that way, that's who you are".

They nodded their heads in understanding. Alex and Chrissy-Tia had come out of their hiding spot to join the conversation.

Chrissy-Tia went to face Glasses, and asked him if he knew who the rest of us were.

"Of course, you are Chrysanthemum-Tia Karmazin: daughter of the American Ambassadors Dominick and Natasha Karmazin; you are the first of 12 children; you are the cousin of the Mangers through your mother's side, because she is the twin sister of your deceased aunt; you have no criminal or juvenile record unlike your cousin Nicole; you are the youngest American to win the Writers Guild; your blood type is A; you have written over 643 books; you are going to be a fourth year; and lastly you have done extensive community service and volunteer work wherever you and your family reside. Oh! And you have recently adopted a baby refugee from Afghanistan who is currently 3 months who you have named Jasmine", he stated as if her personal information was common knowledge.

Before anyone could respond, he turned his head toward Alex and continued, "You are Alexandria Manger: adopted daughter of Alexander and the late Alyssa Manger as of 3 years ago; you excel in theatre; you have a juvenile record that is lengthy; you lived in the foster care system for 6 years; your blood type is O; you have an IQ of 129; you are going to be a second year; and you are the only survivor of a fire back in the year of 2005; as a side effect of surviving a horrendous tragedy and being in the foster care system you tend to have long periods of selective muteness".

He finally directed his attention to me and said, "Last but not least you are Evangeline Manger: third daughter of Alexander and the late Alyssa Manger; your IQ is 178; you have won 1st in the national science fair for 8 years in a row; you have won 2nd in the international science fair for 4 years in a row; you are going to be a 3rd year; you are rumored to an eidetic memory, though I highly doubt it; you are also involved in extensive volunteer work and community service with your cousin; oh! And your blood type is AB", he stated and smirked at me.

_That arrogant bastard! I ought to wipe that smug look off his face._

Then it hit me, I knew who all of these boys were.

"It's nice to meet you too Kyoya Ootori-san!" I said sarcastically in fluent Japanese.

All of the boys and the petite girl froze in utter shock, and Kyoya's smirk fell off his face. My three relatives fell over laughing and pounding the ground with their fists; while they saying that it was just like me to pull out my magic trick when I needed to defend my intelligence.

I continued, "You are the third son of Yoshio Ootori-sama. You also happen to be third in line for your family's company. Your blood type is AB. You were at the top of your second year class last year, as well as the previous years. You are going to be a third year in two days' time. You are the vice-president of the Host Club. In the Host Club, you sell yourself as the "Cool Type", which fits you to a T. You have low blood pressure from staying up late working on homework and finances for the Host Club; which causes you to be dubbed by your fellow club members as the "Dark Lord" when you are woken up early. You, Ootori-san are so distrustful of everyone around you that you have to keep record of everyone around you and research them down to their first breath. But you are also ambitious and hard-working, so achieving your dream of taking over your family's company is very possible".

My relatives started rolling even more at the idea of a Host Club existing at such a prestigious school.

Everyone (well those boys and the petite girl ) was staring me like I had walked into the lions' den and came out unscathed and was suddenly a miracle child.

_Lord! What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

Kyoya's POV

_Who is this girl? I mean I know who she is, but I was not expecting her to know me as well as I know her. She has definitely done her research on me, but wait how does she know that I am prone to not trust others? She just met me! Her intelligence and resourcefulness is attractive as hell! What! Where did that come from?_

The girl standing up to me was wearing nothing more than pure commoner clothes_. Ripped blue jeans, black converses, and a slightly baggy black and blue dolphin hoodie really suits well with her curves and her black curly hair, I thought. She is gorgeous. _

_Wait! What? I just met this girl and even though she is interesting, she is of no interest to me. She will provide me nothing, but a possible alliance between her family's company and my own future company. I must keep her as a necessary ally; nothing more, nothing less. _

"Congratulations, Manger-san, you obviously know about me, but what about my fellow club members?" I said amused. There was no possible way that she could know about all of them as well.

She scoffed, "Please give me something harder to do next time."

She merely extended her arms and cracked her knuckles, and then she headed over to Tamaki.

"You are Tamaki Suou-san: son of Yuzuru Suou-sama and Anne-Sophie Grantaine-sama and grandson of Shizue Suou-sama. Your birth name is Rene Tamaki Richard de Grantaine Suou; you are the product of your parents' affair when your father happened to be in France for a business trip; as such you are half French and half Japanese; you are the president of the Host Club, though you don't do any of the work leaving it all in Ootori-san's lap; you are the "Princely Type" in the Host Club; you are to be a third year in two days along with Ootori-san; you are in line for your family's company and wealth, but your grandmother doesn't like you due to your circumstances of birth, which might make it harder for you to follow in your father's footsteps; your blood type is A; you are a happy boy who has a tendency to just switch moods in an instant; you are often oblivious of your ability to make others feel more comfortable with themselves or even sometimes accidently make unintended enemies with others; and finally you have a dog named Antoinette", she simply stated.

Tamaki just stared at the girl in utter amazement; as did the others. _What is with this girl? How does she know our personality traits without even making our acquaintance?_

She then headed over to the twins and started, "You are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin-sans: sons of Yuzuha and Mr. Hitachiin-sama; both of you share the same blood type B; you will be second years in two days; you are the "Devil Types" in your Host Club as such you two perform all types of mischief; your known gimmick is the twin-cest act; for years you two have played the infamous "Which One Is Hikaru? Game"; it is easy to tell the difference between Hikaru and Kaoru…"

"Say what?" exclaimed everyone with the exception of myself and Mori. We only sweat dropped, while the others were in utter shock.

"Please allow me to continue my explanation. Hikaru tends to stand on the right and part his hair to the right. Kaoru tends to stand on the left and parts his hair to the left. Though Hikaru is older than Kaoru, he tends to act more immature and impulsive, while Kaoru acts calmer and more reasonably than his brother. Hikaru has a deeper voice, and Kaoru has a higher voice. Hikaru smirks, while Kaoru grimaces. The list goes on and on", she stated. _Again, how in the hell did she pull that off? She just met them._

"Wow! You are smart Eva-chan!" exclaimed Honey.

"It's not that hard, any perceptive fool could tell them apart, but I guess none of you guys aren't really as perceptive as you think you are", deadpanned Nicole. The two other girls nodded in agreement.

The twins and the others (including myself) turned to face her.

"Wait! You are telling me that all of you can tell the difference…" started Hikaru.

"…between me and Hikaru", finished Kaoru.

Chrysanthemum-Tia giggled and said, "Of course, we can! Our parents taught us to tell apart people who seem similar, by looking closely and paying attention to the smallest details. It's actually really exciting to meet a pair of identical twins, to get to know them and becoming their friend".

Hikaru and Kaoru stared at her like she was a supernatural creature who just spoke to them in a completely different language. _I have to say that I don't understand her explanation either._

"How 'bout I put it this way you guys are both individuals and a unique being at the same time. Thus it makes it easier for people to sandwich you two together and then be able to tell you apart," said Alexandria.

"Oh! Okay! That makes more sense" the twins said in unison. _In what way does that make any more sense than the last explanation?_

"Plus it helps, that we all grew up together with all kinds of multiples living in our house. It was always like a giant sleepover with multiple sets of twins! ", exclaimed Chrysanthemum-Tia.

All the hosts and I sweat dropped at that. _ Well isn't this an interesting development?_

"I'm confused Karmazin-san, I thought you were cousins with these three plus others. Didn't you have your own house to go to when you were younger?" asked Haruhi.

"Nope", she said happily.

All of the hosts and I simply looked at the girl in varying degrees of confusion and pity.

"Oh, you poor dear, you must have huddled in dark caves and lonely alleyways to get a goodnights' slumber. It is amazing how your beauty still thrived through this dark time in your life…"Tamaki ranted.

"Idiot!" interrupted Nicole, which sent Tamaki over to his corner of woe.

At that Chrysanthemum-Tia started to laugh, and it was so pure like silver bells that it put us all in a trance. Mori, most of, seemed affected by her laughter that it made him grin a true smile.

Alexandria grimaced and it slowly turned into the most dazzling smile, any of us have ever seen on a girl. Kaoru couldn't stop staring at her smile, which earned him a concerned look from Alexandria. She came near him as if to ask if he was alright. He quickly shook his head, and gave her his reassuring smile. She returned her dazzling smile to him and he blushed profusely.

Then Evangeline jerked up at me causing her hair to move and reveal her eyes and her face. I took a step back from her and analyzed her heart-shaped face. Her unblemished skin was a beautiful light caramel, and her cheeks were youthful. Her lips were a bright red that naturally pouted out. Her eyes were a dazzling deep ocean blue that seemed to see through my mask and peer into my soul. My heart warmed at this idea. _She is so beautiful! What?! Stop thinking like Tamaki! She probably uses her looks to her advantage in order to get whatever she wants._ _Wait! If that's her ploy, then why does she hide her face behind that mass of hair?_

Chrysanthemum-Tia interrupted my thoughts by saying, "We lived together, because our parents figured it would be easier and safer than each family living under a separate roof. You see our mothers were twisted children, because they grew up in isolation from other children. They didn't want us to become like them, so they bought us one giant house for both of our families to live in."

"What was wrong with your mothers?" questioned Haruhi.

Before Chrysanthemum-Tia could respond, Alexandria interjected, "They were identical twins and since other children couldn't tell them apart they stayed away from them. This caused them to teach us the importance of telling the difference between identical-looking individuals."

The twins seemed to space out at this notion. Most likely, they were reliving their own personal turmoil of being mistaken for the other.

_These girls sure will be a part of lives now. Between their_ _perception of the twins and their reaction to us, they will not be able to hide from Tamaki, Honey, the twins, and myself. Perhaps I can find a way to manipulate them in to participating in our club. Maybe I can get some profit out of them. Also I will be able to keep an eye out for Evangeline._

Evangeline interrupted my thoughts by saying, "Do you want me finish reciting all the things that I know about the rest of you?"

"'Cause we all know how much you love to show off, right Eves?" interjected Nicole loudly.

"Of course Eva-chan!" exclaimed Honey.

The others and I merely nodded.

Evangeline clapped her hands together and said, "Excellent!"

"You are Mitsukuni Haninozuka-san: son of Yorihsa Haninozuka-sama; you are the best known martial arts champion in Japan, though someone would have to live under a rock not to know that. Anyway, you were once the Captain of the Karate Club, until you nearly pulverized an opponent in a match, so you were forced to leave the Karate Club by order of your father; this decision was made to prevent Japan's ally nations from thinking that you were Japan's greatest weapon that could become a potential threat. Your father then allowed you appreciate cute things like your beloved Usa-chan in public, and you could eat as much cake and sweets as you wanted; because of this obsession you were dubbed the "Boy-Lolita" of the Host Club; this obsession with sweets and cute things has caused a rift between you and your brother Yasuchika Haninozuka-san. Because of this, you and your cousin Takashi Morinozuka-san have a more brotherly bond together to fill the void. You are to be a 4th year in two days from now. Your blood type is AB. Though you appear cute and innocent, you actually happen to be very intelligent and conniving. You are NOT an early morning riser, and as such whenever someone wakes you up too early you become a "Low-Blood Pressure Beast", she said animatedly.

Honey blinked and cocked his head, before he asked, "How do you know all of that Eva-chan?" _I would also like to know how she finds out our family affairs. That sort of thing isn't on any record, but then again maybe she goes and finds people close to each of us. Like I do._

She smiled coyly and said, "I have fantastic sources".

At that point, all the hosts looked back and forth between me and Evangeline.

I pushed up my glasses and said, "Is there a problem with someone else sharing my research methods? Beside the point she has only recited 5 backgrounds out of our group of 7. Now if you have anything on the remaining 2, then by all means continue".

They all paled, sweat-dropped, and shuddered as if I had used my "Dark Lord" powers on them and read all of their minds. _Whatever!_

"With pleasure", she said.

She headed over to Mori, and smugly said, "You are Takashi Morinozuka-san: son of Akira Morinozuka-sama; you are Japan's National Kendo Champion, but you are also a skilled martial artist. You have a brother named Satoshi Morinozuka-san, who is very fond of you. You find early mornings to be refreshing, unlike your cousin; when you become tired, you start acting talkative, friendly, and more approachable. In the Host Club, you are classified as the "Wild Type", because of your stoic and quiet manner. You are actually quite observant and intelligent despite the way others perceive your silent nature for ignorance. You happen to have a connection with animals, and you own many animals including a chick, a tanuki, and much more. Oh! And you blood type is O. Plus you are going to be a 4th year when school starts. Did I leave anything out Morinozuka-san?"

"You pretty much covered everything", he replied.

"Wow Morinozuka-san! What is your secret to finding mornings so calm and relaxing? I know I desperately need this in order to deal with my crazy family", stated Chrysanthemum-Tia.

"…It's not really a secret, it's simply just how you carry yourself in the morning", replied Mori. _Wow! He is talkative today. These girls definitely have a strange effect on us!_

"Hey Takashi! Do you pull a Snow White move on your animals and sing and do your chores with them?" asked Nicole while laughing at the top of your lungs.

"Nicole!" shouted Alexandria, Evangeline, and Chrysanthemum-Tia in unison.

"If you are going to ask him something, at use the appropriate honorific, idiot", scolded Evangeline. Nicole glared at her.

We all sweat dropped at her statement. _Apparently, they are not intimidated by Mori. They are very interesting girls._

"That would be cool if you could actually do it Morinozuka-san!" exclaimed Chrysanthemum-Tia.

"Yeah! You would have an amazing superpower Takashi-san! See Nicole, that's how you properly address someone you just met", said Alexandria.

Mori ducked his head down from all the attention.

When Nicole had finished with her spurt of laughter, she deadpanned, "Hey Eves, can you please finish your memorization of their backgrounds, so we can go home. It's getting really late." _Memorization, so we have more in common in our research methods that I thought…Interesting._

I looked down at my watch, and said, "You're right Manger-san. It's half past 8. Now if you could finish Evangeline-san."

She headed over to Haruhi while looking her up and down.

_I hope that she doesn't find out that Haruhi is actually a girl! But now that I know this perceptive girl; that will be highly unlikely._

"Alright, then you are Haruhi Fujioka: only child of Ryouji "Ranka" Fujioka and the late Kotoko Fujioka. You came to Ouran Academy to become a lawyer like your mother; you are a middle-class citizen and earned a scholarship to attend here; because of your financial status you have been dubbed the nickname of "commoner" while attending here. You have this uncanny ability to affect others without even realizing it; thanks to your nature charm you have been awarded the position of the "Natural Type" in the Host Club. You are to be a second year when school starts. Your blood type is O. Last, but not least you were forced to join the club to pay back a debt of 8 million yen as a male student, when the fact is you are biologically female!"

We all froze at this statement. Of course, the idiot king started babbling, "My princess, you have it all it all wrong! My son only has feminine features, because he takes after his dear departed mother."

"Oh shut up, you dumb-ass!" shouted a frustrated Nicole. We all turned to her. She was clenching her light mocha fists so hard that were turning pale white.

"Way to be cordial Nicole", butted in Evangeline. Nicole turned to glare at her.

"It is so obvious that she is a girl", stated Alexandria with a smirk.

"Her facial features are much too feminine, for her to just take after her mother. Hello! Her eyes are too doe-like to be a male's", then explained Alexandria.

"It also helps if you look at the way she carries herself. With an air of grace, a lot of backbone and a little down-to-Earth attitude are an honest girl's signature personality traits", pointed out Evangeline.

"You can see her boobs through her baggy sweater and though her physique is lean; she is definitely female", Nicole bluntly stated .

"Plus she looks TOO cute to be a boy! Fujioka -san, I just love your practical choice of fashion! Where did you get that comfortable sweater?" asked Chrysanthemum-Tia with a sparkling look in her big dark blue eyes.

"Wait! You all can tell that Haruhi is a girl?" asked Tamaki.

"I think we've already established that. God, what a complete idiot, you are!" deadpanned Nicole.

This sent Tamaki into his proclaimed corner of woe. The twins started laughing at Tamaki's idiocy.

Honey came over to the girls and patted on Alexandria's arm to get her attention. "Alex-chan?" She slightly winced at his contact for a moment before answering him. I jotted this down in my notebook.

"Yes Haninozuka-san. What is it?" she sweetly inquired.

"Are you going to tell Haru-chan's secret to everyone when school starts?"

"Yeah, because we wouldn't appreciate it…" started Hikaru.

"…if you guys went around spreading rumors about Haruhi", finished Kaoru.

Nicole rolled her eyes, before saying, "Why would we do something crappy like that? Besides we are going to be too preoccupied with starting up our reps here at Ouran. I have to make sure that everyone is aware of whom Nicole Manger is and that she is a force to be reckoned with."

All the hosts and I paled at the idea of her going around school and roughing up the tougher kids like the Yakuza children.

"Ignore Nicole. We wouldn't want to do that to Fujioka-san, because it's not our place to tell other people her business. If she wants to wear a boy's uniform, then it's cool", said Evangeline.

"Besides a person's gender is not a big deal anyway, it only matters how a person carries themselves and how they treat others", philosophized Alexandria. I looked at Haruhi, while she said that and saw her nod along in agreement.

"Also it's not nice to gossip about other people", stated Chrysanthemum-Tia with a cute serious face. _In some ways, she is just like Honey._

We merely stared at these girls in amazement. Haruhi then broke out of her fixed stare, bowed to them and said, "Thank you girls! I would really appreciate if you didn't tell anyone". She gave them her signature Host smile, and they all awed at how cute she was.

"Anyway it's been fun! But we need to get home, before Maria starts calling us", said Nicole. She already was walking away toward the front of the school.

The other three all paled at this. _Wait! Who is this Maria? Perhaps I need to do more research on your family after all._

"It was nice meeting all of you. I hope we see you around when school starts, and if we don't it was an honor to make your acquaintance", said Chrysanthemum-Tia.

"Why don't you guys come and visit us at the Host Club?" asked the twins.

"Sorry, but that's not our kind of thing. Besides we all have to join our own clubs that interest us", said Alexandria. I peeked to see Kaoru's reaction. His smile dropped at her blunt statement.

"C'mon hoodie-girls, we have to go home!" hollered Nicole.

"It was a pleasure to meet all of you!" exclaimed Evangeline and then bowed to us.

The other two followed her suit, and then they all walked to the front of the school.

Honey waved goodbye excitedly to them, which they returned with their own departing wave.

"I don't know about you guys. But I like them!" Haruhi said.

"Yeah they could tell us apart in only a matter of…" started Hikaru.

"…minutes", finished Kaoru.

"That Alexandria was pretty cute. Huh Kaoru?!" teased Hikaru.

"Oh shut up Hikaru", Kaoru playfully shouted while blushing immensely.

"Nicole was a tough cookie, but…"started Hikaru.

"…I appreciated the way she handled the Boss", finished Kaoru.

"Do have no sense of loyalty for your daddy?" asked a heartbreaking Tamaki.

"No", they said in unison. Tamaki ran into his corner to cultivate mushrooms.

"I thought Chrysanthemum-Tia was really pretty. Don't you agree Takashi?" asked Honey.

"Yeah", he stated. A small smile passed his lips.

The twins then said, "It looks like Kyoya has finally met his intellectual equal in a certain dolphin hoodie wearing mixed girl". _They have no idea how accurate they are!_

"Perhaps we should have them come and visit us at the Host Club. Then Haruhi would actually have some feminine influence in her life. I know that they say that won't come, but they are girls, so they will have to come", exclaimed Tamaki.

"So this means that you want Nicole-chan to visit us as well?" asked Honey.

Tamaki paled before he said, "I will ask her like a gentleman should, but if she declines then I will respect her wishes".

"In other words, you would prefer for her to not come at all", I said.

"Well she is very scary for a short person", admitted Tamaki.

A dark aura spread over Honey and he said, "What do you mean by that Tama-chan!"

Tamaki, the twins, and Haruhi ran off, while Honey quickly followed after them.

I merely walked over to Mori and said, "Will you tell the others to please meet here at the same time tomorrow to prepare for our Host Club activities on the first day of school? I'm going home".

"Will do", he murmured.

_Besides I need to research more about the new students anyway._

* * *

~Evangeline's POV~

_Home at last! Between touring the school, meeting the Host Club, dealing with my family, and suffering from jet lag, I am surprised that I haven't fallen over from utter exhaustion._

We entered the main foyer, and we were bombarded by our many siblings and cousins (totaling up to 18 other people). They all screamed at us with many questions about the school and why it took us so long. Before we could say anything, Chrissy-Tia whistled and commanded them to head to the living room so we could tell them what happened. _For someone as fragile as she is, she can handle herself around these punks._ While Chrissy-Tia ushered them into the living room, I snuck into the kitchen to grab a snack.

I found peanut butter cookies lying on the counter, and I grabbed 4 cookies.

"If I knew you four were going to stay out this late, I would have put your dinners in the microwave", said a familiar voice.

"Maria, I wouldn't want you to burn Chrissy-Tia's leftovers!" I exclaimed. My favorite nanny had someone make cookies (thank god, she made someone else bake, cause lord knows can't do it) and had waited up patiently for all of us.

She was wearing a blue Sunday dress with a black belt across the middle of her stomach. Her Latina curves were complimented by that tight dress. Her chocolate brown eyes held a concerned look at me, before she asked, "Now what took you guys so long?" I told her of our tour around the school, and meeting the Host Club.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. He called Chrissy-Tia a princess, are you serious?" she inquired.

"Yes! I'm surprised that he even became president. If you ask me I think Ootori-san would have made a much better president," I said.

"You are certainly taken by this Ootori boy. Is he attractive?"

At this I blushed intensely. To me, his brains and his resourcefulness caught my eye more than anything else. Besides I only caught a glimpse at his face.

Maria squealed and chanted, "Eva has a crush on the smart Ootori boy!"

"Please that's preposterous! I only met him today! I was only around him for a couple of hours", I scoffed.

"Not to mention he's a smug bastard, who uses his position to invade other's privacy and use it against them", I added.

"Eva, sometimes it only takes a couple of hours to find someone who you want to be with. And how are his methods of receiving personal information any different from yours?"

"…Touché. However, just because I'm attracted to his brains and his resourcefulness, does not mean that he is my significant other", I proclaimed.

"Okay. But I still think that it's blossoming love Eva."

_This nanny of mine is insane to think that I could possibly be attracted to someone as egotistical, spoiled, and arrogant as Kyoya Ootori. His glasses do give him an all- powerful look that is so dreamy that you have to respect him and want to curl up with him in his sturdy lap. Eva! Get a grip! Stop sounding like some love sick puppy! You are a Manger! You don't fall for men! They should crumble before you! That's it! I will make him love me, before I fall for him! I also would love to make an interesting wager with Maria._

"Hey Maria let's make a bet!"

"Bring it on chica!"

"If I make the Ootori boy fall for me first, then you have to wear pants for a month!"

Her face contorted into pure horror. "You wouldn't dare".

"Try me".

"Alright then if you fall for the Ootori boy first, then you will have to wash all of the vehicles for an entire day…"

"That sounds easy enough!"

"…in that frilly bikini I bought you", she said while smirking evilly.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed.

Alex barged into the room and smacked my head.

"Be quiet! Everybody's asleep in the living room."

"Already?" Maria and I asked in unison.

Normally, it takes hours for all of my siblings and cousins to tucker out. Wow! They must really be exhausted.

Alexandria beckoned us to follow her and sure enough everyone had knocked out. They were scattered all over the floor; each curled up into themselves like a newborn. The only ones who were absent were Chrissy-Tia and her adopted baby Jasmine. She had most likely taken her to her crib; and Chrissy-Tia probably crashed in the adjourning rocking chair.

_They look so peaceful and adorable! Wait they look cold!_

"I'll go get everyone some blankets", I said. Maria and Alex merely nodded at me with their eyelids drooping. '_Everyone is under a sleeping spell!' I thought jokingly._

I went to get many blankets for my family. I had to practically drag all of the blankets back to the living room, because I was so worn out. I wasn't surprised to find them passed out as well. I draped blankets over each sleeping body, and then I proceeded to curl up into a blanket and fell into a deep slumber.

~Time Skip~

It was the first day of school, and we all were preparing ourselves for the day. We all had a battle plan: first we needed to drop off the elementary students and make sure that they were comfortable; second get our schedules for both the middle school students and for us high school students; third drop off the middle school students and make sure they're comfortable; lastly we older kids split up to go to our separate years.

_I just hope that Kyoya isn't surprised when he sees my fraternal twin sister Emily and I walk into the classroom. What if he starts to like her? She is after all the beautiful twin. It's a running joke in our family that she is a carbon copy of Beyoncé without the singing voice and the confidence. I'm just the smart twin._

"Hey Eva!" _Speak of the devil!_

She was wearing that lemon monstrosity of a dress, but managed to make it look fabulous with her curves, her straightened black and blonde hair, and her golden caramel skin. She wore her silver hoops, and her golden heart-shaped locket. She had no makeup on, but she didn't need it. She was glowing! _She's going to have to beat away the boys with a metal rod; but even that won't suffice._

"What is it?" I asked.

"Do you think Ouran will have a dance club that permits them to dance to hip-hop and country?" _Oh! Dear Emily, please never change your dancing nature._

"Emily relax! This school seems hipper than our last school!"

"I hope you're right!" _Me too, otherwise I will never hear the end of it! _

Emily then turned on me suddenly and exploded, "Why are you wearing a boy's uniform?!"

"Emi, please calm down! As to answer your question, I prefer this to that yellow monstrosity, and because it doesn't say anywhere in the handbook that you can't wear the other uniform", I calmly answered.

"But you are going to be the only girl wearing a boy's uniform, besides that Fujioka chick."

The moment she said that, Alex, Nicole, Haley (adopted sister who is a fourth year), Chloe (another adopted sister who has an identical male twin; they are both high school second years) and Kendall-Lynn (one of our cousins who is a high school first year) all strode into the foyer wearing the boy's uniform. I started to laugh at the absurdity of this situation; we were definitely going to stand out.

"Huh. I guess you won't be the only girl wearing the boy's uniform Eva", said Emily.

_We six may be wearing the boy's uniform, but we definitely look female. All of our curves and boobs are coming through the uniform, plus we are all wearing something expressing our femininity_.

Alex and Nicole were wearing all of their piercings.

Kendall-Lynn was wearing eye shadow, mascara, eyeliner, and lip-gloss.

Haley was wearing blush and black lipstick.

Nicole had all of her braids tied back into a high ponytail.

Chloe was wearing mascara and her black hair was in her natural afro that had been tamed for the school day.

Alex had her signature fishtail braid behind her head.

Haley wore her platinum blonde hair in a high bun.

Kendall-Lynn had left her long, naturally straight, brown hair flowing over her shoulder.

My hair was scattered across my face, like always. I only wore mascara, and blue eyeliner.

After seeing that the other five had dressed as boys, Emily started to walk away her head hung in shame.

"Hey Emily! Where do you think you're going?" asked Nicole.

"Nowhere", she said.

"Yeah right! Get your ass over here! If we have to go, then so do you", said Nicole matter-of-factly.

"Please Emily! I don't want to be only female high school student in this family to have to wear this frilly and unpractical piece of clothing", said Chrissy-Tia.

We six all turned to her, and stared at her in shock. She made that outfit look decent with her long flowing curly brown hair, and her curves. Unlike Emily, she looked like she had stepped out the pages of a fairy tale book, while Emily looked like she had stepped out the pages of a Cosmo Magazine. _Between her and Emily, we need an army to take down the boy admirers that they ARE going to get._

"You don't look like a slut though, you look like a gentle princess", complained Emily.

All of us sweat dropped at her idiotic statement.

"Emily, you're completely covered in clothes," stated Alex. _Wow! That's her first sentence in two days. Darn her selective muteness strikes again!_

"No! I am referring to the length of my dress."

"Yeah? What about it?" we asked in unison.

"It is above the knee. ABOVE THE KNEE! How can you guys possibly say that this is acceptable enough for school?"

"YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT! YOU ARE WEARING STOCKINGS!" screamed Nicole.

"But these stockings are tight and they highlight every curvy detail of my thighs."

"It is not a big deal Emily", deadpanned Nicole.

~Time Skip~

After we had finally "convinced" Emily to come with us to school; and when we say convinced we mean that we dragged her out by her hair to the limo. We first dropped off Jeremiah (adopted brother who is a 5th year), Ryder (another adopted brother who is also 5th year), and Makenna-Lynn (Chrissy-Tia's little sister who is in kindergarten). Then we all got our schedules, and then we dropped off the middle school students; whom all consisted of Leopold-Levi, Bryce-Richards, Sebastian-Vladimir, Scarlett-Natasha, Brooke-Jenny (whom were all Chrissy-Tia's siblings), and Carlos (another adopted brother).

We high schoolers then split up to go to our respective years. Kendall-Lynn went to room 1A. Brandon-Lee (Chrissy-Tia's brother), Chloe, Zachary (Chloe's twin), and Alexandria went to room 2A. Nicole, Haley, and Chrissy-Tia went to room 4A. Emily and I headed off to room 3A.

We walked in, not knowing what to expect. The room was full of students who stared at us in awe. _Have these people never seen mixed girls before? _

We turned to the teacher and handed her our slips, and politely asked her in fluent Japanese if she wanted us to introduce ourselves, before we sit down.

She said, "Please do."

"Hello I am Evangeline Manger-san, but please call me Eva!"

"Hello I am Emily Manger-san, but please call me Emi. Now if have any questions for us, please fire away."

"Why are you wearing a boy's uniform Eva-san?"

"Well, back in America, I would always wear jeans or pants, because I feel more comfortable in them. Plus I think the blue blazer is pretty cute!"

The girl who had asked me that just nodded and continued to stare at us in awe.

"Are you two the granddaughters of Robert Manger-san, the head of New Generation?"

"Are you also the daughters of the late Alyssa Manger-san?"

"Yes", we said in unison.

This fired off more questions about ridiculous matters such where did go to get our hair done and where did we like to vacation at.

Once they finished and the teacher directed us to our seats, I was so relieved that I let out a huge sigh. I quickly sat down next to Ootori-san. Emi sat next to a snobby-looking girl with bright red hair.

The professor had started the lecture, and I was fascinated about the depth of her knowledge on quantum mechanics. I mentally noted to myself that I needed to ask more questions about her knowledge on the subject later in the year.

Time seemed to literally fly by. Before I knew it, we had finished with all of the morning classes, and had started our 30 minute break that was before the lunch break.

Kyoya turned in his seat toward my direction. _What is he going to do?_

"So Manger-san, what do you think of Ouran Academy?" he asked politely. _His voice is like rich, smooth red velvet cake that melts in your mouth._

I turned to face him. I had to take in an inward gasp. He was so beautiful! His gray eyes were a force that held powers that you knew you shouldn't reckon with, but you knew you had to try anyway. His skin was a clear porcelain color, like he didn't go outside enough, but it suited him perfectly. His muscles showed through his uniform. His intelligent gaze made me shudder inwardly. _He is an angel! The dark intelligent angel of my dreams is sitting next to me! Get a grip Eva!_

"You don't have to use honorifics around me Ootori-san. I rather prefer it if you call me Eva. And to answer your question I like the architecture and the placement of the classes", I replied while giving him a big smile.

He looked at me strangely before asking, "Alright Eva, how have you felt about your day so far?"

"I like it much more than I thought I would! I loved all of the morning lectures! Especially the one on quantum mechanics! I've never met an intelligent enough high school teacher to explain in that light before!" I exclaimed.

I could feel my cheeks rise as I said this. I turned to Ootori and noticed him looking at me strangely again.

"What's wrong Ootori-san?"

"I've just shocked that you haven't mentioned any of the people who were giving you death glares when you surpassed them all in the surprise oral math exam this morning", he stated while smirking.

_Come to think about it, they were giving me the cold shoulder, but I really don't care what they think! I came here to learn and gain some credentials in order to take over the family business. I am not about to back down and become a meek little mouse for someone to boss around!_

"Ootori-san, mentioning someone's disapproval of my over-usage of my intelligence is not a good conversational starter", I stated.

Before he could reply, I heard a loud, "Eva-chan!" and was tackled by an enthusiastic fourth year. He was crushing me with his adorable, but superhuman bear hug.

Takashi Morinozuka-san strode in casually. The twins glided in while holding Fujioka-san by her arms. Alex walked right behind them unnoticed.

"Haninozuka-san? Could you please let me go? I can't breathe", I gasped.

He giggled while proceeding to let go of me. He then turned to Emi and asked, "Are you Eva-chan's twin sister?"

"Yes, she is Emily Manger; fraternal twin of Eva Manger; otherwise known as Emi. She has competed in many national dance competitions, and won high marks in each. Her blood type is A. She has no juvenile record. Her grades are not as high as her twin's, because she has no ambition to go to college. She has recently adopted a pure Huskie straight out of Alaska", Kyoya said. Emi looked down in embarrassment before responding to Mitsukuni-san.

"Yes Ootori-san is correct and you must be Mitsukuni Haninozuka-san! I am enthralled to say that one of your famous moves is going to become a dance move! This makes me really happy!" she said.

Mitsukuni only looked at her in strange way. _Why do these boys always look at us strangely? _

"So you're Miss Eva's twin sister, though I must say you are quite beautiful my dear, and your hair is so silky like rich Indian fabrics my princess", said Tamaki while cupping her chin. _Poor Emi, she hates being touched by others, especially boys!_ _He sure appeared out of nowhere. Not to mention, he's pretty tardy to the party!_

"You're late", simply stated Kyoya.

"Mommy, I'm sorry. My limo broke down on the way here, and my phone took forever to get a signal".

"Typical of the Boss to show late…"started Hikaru.

"…and make a bad impression on the new girls", finished Kaoru.

"No I was a complete gentleman to our new princess…" Tamaki continued stroking her chin. Emi's eyebrows started twitching and she slapped his hand away. Tamaki gasped as if he has never been abused in such a manner before…_Whatever he needs to grow up!_

"Listen bro, could you please refrain from touching me. I am not comfortable with boys touching me at all. I want you to follow a rule when you are around me, please keep a minimal distance of ten feet", said Emi while applying hand-sanitizer on the places that Tamaki touched.

All the hosts except Kyoya stared at her in astonishment. She just ignored them and went over to Haruhi.

"You're Fujioka-sama?" she asked.

"Excuse me, Manger-san. The correct honorific is "san" when you are addressing a peer", said Haruhi.

"Not when you are referring to someone who is higher in status than you are. Your soul is much purer than mine, Haruhi, so that makes you Fujioka-sama", said Emi.

"You don't have to call me that", deadpanned Haruhi.

"You're absolutely right! So what would you prefer me calling you cutie?" asked Emi while cupping Haruhi's chin. _Oh God! She is doing her "Lesbian Act" to scare away guys. Haruhi must be catching on, because she is grabbing Emi's shoulder._

All the other hosts including Kyoya paled and sweat dropped at this exchange.

"Haruhi is fine".

"Then please call me Emi".

"What?! Why do not mind having Haruhi touching you?" asked a shocked and paled Tamaki.

"Because…" She then looked around to make sure that no one else except her, Alex, me and the Host Club.

"Haruhi IS a GIRL!" she shouted while still cradling Haruhi in her arms. The other hosts sweat dropped at her declaration.

"Are you saying that you are a lesbian?" they all asked.

Emi started laughing and turning over to them while letting go of Haruhi saying, "Of course not! I only use my 'Lesbian Act' to repel boys! However some boys still get turned on and still keep trying to get with me. I have no idea why though". _She is apparently still oblivious to her beauty._

The hosts stared in shock at the lack of her self-knowledge of her beauty.

At that moment, Chrissy-Tia and Haley skipped in together holding each other's hands.

"Hey everybody! Ootori-san, Suou-san, Fujioka-san, and Hitachiin-sans come meet my cousin Haley", she said excitedly.

"Haley Manger: adopted daughter of Alexander and Alyssa Manger. You are actively involved in the theatre world. You were adopted around the same time as Alex. You were in the foster system for 15 years prior to living with the Mangers. Your blood type is O. You have no juvenile or criminal record. You are a fourth year. You also own a rare hairless cat with a name that you legally copyrighted as 'Jewel-Bezelle'", said Kyoya. _He is obviously showing off! But he is so sexy when he does that! Eva! Get a hold of yourself!_

I turned to see Haley's reaction of him. She, in fact, seemed relieved that he didn't actually ask her anything about herself. _She did always hate those people who would ask her meaningless questions about herself._

"Why hello princess, it is always refreshing to meet other princesses like you", greeted Tamaki.

"So this is the fool that Nicole was describing to us two nights ago. He's even dumber in person", deadpanned Haley. Her hazel eyes narrowed in irritation.

Tamaki ran over to his corner of despair. The twins proceeded to come over to her and scrutinize her.

"You don't look like the other Manger kids…" they said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Emily. She gave them a glare that could suck away their souls. Both of the twins shrank in fear and hid behind Haruhi.  
"Emi calm down", I warned.

"No! So tell me what makes us so different from our sister".

On cue the twins moved in front of Haruhi.

"We were referring to her light colored hair, and she doesn't have as presence as you guys do, even though she is beautiful", they blankly explained.

"Or maybe I prefer not to bring out my fabulousness around you fakes. Maybe I am trying to save myself for someone who is dark and real; not like you goodie-two-shoes phonies", stated Haley.

The Hosts looked at her absolutely confused at the sudden confident outburst.

Alex decided to enter the conversation and say, "Haley has an excessive amount of self-confidence for herself, which could and should be given to the rest of the female population". The Hosts (except for Kyoya and Mori) jumped back in shock at hearing her voice.

"Wait! When did you get here?" asked the twins.

She simply shrugged and said, "I followed you guys, but you didn't notice, so I've been chilling over here in this corner".

"You could have joined the conservation", scolded Kaoru. _Why does he care? Wait! Does he like Alex?_

"There wasn't an opportunity for me to join it, so I've been just watching all of you. And I am satisfied to say that all of you are an interesting breed", she said with a soft smile on her face.

The Hosts blushed at this compliment. Kaoru was as red as a tomato. _Isn't this intriguing?_

Tamaki turned to Haley and said, "You are very beautiful princess!"

"I know!" exclaimed Haley. All of the hosts turned to her with WTF expressions written all over their faces.

"Listen phony, you don't have to tell me something that I already know. Save your praises for girls who actually need them to build self-confidence", explained an extremely confident Haley.

"I told you guys, she has too much self-confidence!" exclaimed Alex as she laughed and slapped her knee.

Before anyone could respond, Kyoya interjected, "Are any of you ladies coming to the Host Club this afternoon?"

"Why would I come to receive compliments from guys when I already know what I got going on? I mean c'mon why would I want to deal with phonies like Blondie? I prefer straightforward answers laced with brutal and dark honesty, not flowery words that come in packages at the Hallmark Company", ranted Haley. Tamaki seemed to be struck by arrows each time Haley said something brutal. _What the hell? Why do strange things happen whenever he is around?_

"Sorry. I need to go to Dance Club, and start learning the routines", said Emi.

"Need to try out for Theatre Club", said a suddenly excited Alex.

The Hosts regarded her strangely at her rise in excitement. I whispered over to them that's how she always gets when she about to join a theatrical production. They then nodded their heads in understanding, while Kaoru seemed to just stare at her. _He definitely feels something for her! Maybe I can get them together! Oh! I have to tell them my excuse for not coming to the Host Club ever._

"I have to go to the Science Club interest meeting today. But if there was no such thing as science, then I would gladly go to your club", I said matter-of-factly.

They all turned to Chrissy-Tia hopefully. The twins walked over to her and draped their arms over shoulder and whispered something seductive into her ear. She merely shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly, before replying loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Sorry I'm not interested in watching open incest; if I wanted to do that I would go and watch Game of Thrones. Besides I need to pick all of my younger siblings and cousins and drop them off with Maria. Then I need to go and volunteer at the Children's Hospital until 6. Afterward I need to come back home and make dinner, do my chores and do my homework", she replied.

All the hosts looked at her strangely. _WHY DO KEEP LOOKING AT US LIKE THAT?!_

"What? Why are you guys looking at me like that?" asked a worried Chrissy-Tia.

That seemed to snap them out of their daze. Kyoya started to write something in his black notebook. Mori merely looked at her in amazement. Chrissy-Tia gave him a kind smile. Honey looked back and forth between the both of them. The twins started weeping into handkerchiefs. _Where did those come from?_

Tamaki walked up to Chrissy-Tia and cupped her chin. _Oh no! Not this again! _ "My dear princess, I had no idea that you were the Cinderella of your family…"

"Please stop with the idiocy Suou-san!" exclaimed Alex. This, of course, sent Tamaki to his corner. _Did this guy never get insulted as a child? Dear Lord, please give this boy a thicker skin! _

"Do you not have maids…" started Hikaru.

"…to do your chores?" finished Kaoru.

"Nope! I prefer to do the chores myself, so we don't hire any maids. I feel that doing things for myself will help me more in the real world then depending on others. Plus I couldn't have Maria do all of the work", said Chrissy-Tia happily.

The hosts once stared her strangely once again.

"What is with you guys? Why do you guys keep staring at her so strangely?" I asked menacingly while a dark aura come rolling out of my body. All of hosts shuddered at my intensity and for some reason kept looking back and forth between me and Kyoya.

The bell rang, before they could even respond.

"It's lunch-time now!" shouted the twins and zoomed out of the classroom.

"See you guys at lunch!" shouted a happy Honey as he jumped on top of Takishi's shoulders. They strode out of the room together. Tamaki merely bowed before us and said, "See you later my princesses!" Kyoya curtly nodded towards us before exiting the classroom. Haruhi started to head out, but before she could leave Emi stopped her.

"Hey Haruhi! Could you show us the way to the lunchroom?" she asked.

"Sure", she replied.

While we walked out of the classroom, she asked us if we had brought any money to buy lunch here. We answered that we had all brought our own lunch from home. This made her smile. _Huh! Wonder what that was all about?_

* * *

~Time Skip~

Six weeks later

Before Hosting Hours

Kyoya's POV

We have been trying to get the Mangers and Karmazins to come to our club for six whole weeks, but so far our tactics have been back-firing. It was the third week of September already. I have been trying to find out their secrets, so maybe I could somehow blackmail them into participating in the club

"Mommy! I don't understand why our daughters are being so difficult! Why aren't the girls coming to visit their family?" asked an exasperated Tamaki.

"Maybe they aren't coming because…" started Hikaru.

"…you're being such an idiot", finished Kaoru.

"I am not! I try to treat them like the princesses that they are!"

"No offense, sempai, but I don't think they want to be treated like princesses. They even tell you this repeatedly", deadpanned Haruhi.

"But Chrissy-Tia doesn't mind it when I call her a "Princess"!"

"That's because Tia-chan is a sweet girl who doesn't like to be impolite to others Tama-chan!" exclaimed Honey while munching on his cake. _Why can't he eat something a cheaper like pies or sushi?_

"And that's why she should come to see us at the Host Club!"

"But Boss what about the others?" asked the twins.

"Oh! Yes! I have neglected the other princesses in her family. I would like it if all of them attend our Club."

"Does that mean that Nicole can come as well?" they eagerly asked.

Tamaki paled and said, "I don't know if that's a good idea". _He's most likely remembering when she flipped him over her shoulder the last time he tried to wake her up for lunch. Or any other time she has verbally or physically lashed out at him. Whatever, he needs to grow up! _

"C'mon Boss, remember that we have to invite all of the princesses of their family to come here…" started Hikaru.

"…and that includes Nicole", finished Kaoru. While they said this, they were smirking evilly.

"You know that they are correct Tamaki. Besides if we can convince a tough girl like Nicole to come, then maybe other girls like her will come, and we can get more profit out of them", I said.

Tamaki was about to interject to the idea of convincing Nicole to come to the club.

Someone had burst into the room. She looked familiar. She was wearing a middle school uniform. She was very developed for a middle school student. She had two side braids beside her head. She had creamy ivory skin. She had brown hair and dark blue eyes.

Tamaki walked over to her and said, "Welcome Princess! We are humbled by your presence! We are excited to have such a young lady to boldly venture into the high school side of Ouran Academy. Now what is your type of…?"

"I am so sorry! I didn't realize that this room was taken! I'll leave", she said as her face heated up in embarrassment. She spun on her heels and headed to the door.

"Wait Princess!" She turned around slowly. She wandered around the room and looked at all of us as if she were pondering something important.

"Why do guys hang out in a music room?" she wondered aloud. Her two side brown braids swayed as she moved around.

"Because this is where our club does all…" started Hikaru.

"…of our business." finished Kaoru.

"In that case, I will leave you guys to do whatever it is you do. Again, I apologize for intruding", she said while bowing. _She looks like Chrissy-Tia. I know who she is._

"Wait a minute there, Miss Brooke-Jenny Karmazin", I commanded. She turned around slowly and timidly asked, "How do know my name?"

"You look like your older sister. You are a 1st year in middle school. Your blood type is A. You are the 8th child out of 12. You have no juvenile record. You won the national spelling bee for 4 years in a row, before moving here to Japan. You are at the top of your class. You also own and operate your own website dedicated to promote more upcoming spellers in America", I recited simply.

A realization passed over her face, before she said, "You must the friends that my relatives always talk about".

"Do they really talk about…" started Hikaru.

"…us at home?" finished Kaoru.

"Yes! And you must be Hikaru-sempai and Kaoru-sempai", she stated as she pointed to the right and then to the left. They looked at her in utter shock. The rest of the hosts likewise were surprised. I proceeded to write this down.

"Is she right Haruhi?" asked Tamaki.

"Yeah she is!" exclaimed the twins, before Haruhi could reply. They continued to stare at her in awe. _What is with the girls of their family?_

"Then you must be Tamaki-sempai, Kyoya-sempai, Honey-sempai, Mori-sempai, and Haruhi-sempai", she stated. Her eyes were filled with youthful wonder.

Honey rushed over to her and tackled her. We all heard a loud tooth-grinding sound coming from her skirt pocket the moment he did this. She placed Honey onto the ground, before reaching toward the sound.

She quickly reached into her pocket and pulled a light-gray, tiny bunny rabbit. "Are you okay Thumper?" she asked while rhythmically stroking it. "Thumper" started to purr at her touch.

"You bring a rabbit to school?" teased the twins.

"I have to, otherwise the other rabbits will start biting him", she said defensively while putting him away in her pocket.

"I sorry for nearly crushing him Brooke-chan!" apologized Honey.

"It's fine Honey-sempai. You didn't know that he was there. And please call me B.J.-chan", she said.

"Alright B.J.-chan! Would you like to have some cake with me?" he sweetly inquired.

"Yes! Do you have carrot flavored? Wait! You guys are having a club meeting, right?" she asked. We nodded.

"Then I'll come back later", she said hastily.

"B.J.-chan! Wait! You can stay; after all we are a Host Club", said a joyful Honey.

"What is a Host Club, anyway?" she asked innocently.

"It's a Club that entertains the young ladies at this school, and ensures the happiness of every girl", explained Tamaki.

"So you guys are like an escort service?" she asked with a confused look on her sweet face.

The twins started chuckling at her innocent inquiry. I smirked at her befuddled expression. Haruhi and Honey looked at her sweetly. Mori looked at her sympathetically. Tamaki was the only one who was offended by her comparison of our Club to such an institution.

"My dear, the Host Club is so much more than an institution that uses women for their money. We are here to make sure that each and every woman who comes here is made to feel happy", he proclaimed.

"But you do use them for money Sempai. Otherwise you wouldn't be able to afford all of this", she said matter-of-factly while gesturing to the decorations as well as to our costumes. _Looks like intuition runs in her family._

Tamaki ran over to his corner. She sweat-dropped at his action and she turned to us, "So my relatives weren't lying to me? He does this often?" We all nodded to her.

"Too often", said the twins.

Haruhi whispered, "You'll get used to it".

"I'm sorry if I had offended you Tamaki-sempai". He quickly jumped onto his feet and twirled around to face her.

"That's alright Princess". She sweat dropped at his sudden turnaround. She turned to us with her arms shyly protecting herself.

"So is it alright if I stay here and eat some cake with Honey-sempai?" she asked tentatively.

"A polite princess like you shouldn't have to ask in order to stay here"

"Yeah any relative of Nicole and Alex is welcome here", cheered the twins.

"Yah! I get a new cake buddy!"

Mori grunted happily for the little girl and ruffled her hair a bit. She giggled at his affectionate gesture.

"I appreciate meeting other normal girls". B.J. slightly blushed pink at Haruhi's remark.

"Thank you all so much!" Her eyes were brimming with excitement.

"Of course, if you start coming here regularly, then you'll have to pay", I said.

"Sure. How much does it cost to come here on a regular basis?" she asked.

"It costs about 50 yen per hour you attend and 20 yen for each slice of cake", I said casually.

She started coughing, "What? It's that expensive to come here?"

"What do you mean? That…" started Hikaru

"…is a pretty fair price." finished Kaoru.

"Not if you paying with your own money", she said.

"Do you parents not pay for your activities B.J.-chan?" asked Honey.

"My parents believe that we should learn to spend money wisely, so they insist that we pay for our activities", she explained.

"Your parents are quite clever to make you learn this at such a young age B.J.", I stated.

"Thank you Sempai!"

The doors opened at that moment, and as usual we welcomed our guests. Everyone headed to their positions to entertain their guests.

"C'mon and sit with me and Takashi B.J.-chan!"

"Okay."

B.J. seemed to genuinely enjoy Honey and Mori's company, and was making friends with many of their guests. After all the guests left, she thanked us all for allowing her to stay and said that she would come tomorrow.

We started to clean up. It took us longer than usual to get the job done. When we had finally finished, we all about to depart, until Suou-sama came bursting in. _I swear Tamaki takes after his father!_

"I have a proposition for you all". His eyes were twinkling with happiness.

"What is it Suou-sama?" I politely asked.

"For the hundredth time, please call me Suou-san Mr. Ootori. Listen to this. How would you like some free labor for the next 2 months?"

"What?" we asked with confused expressions on our faces.

"I know it is hard to believe that free labor could be available. I have these 5 students who have each gotten into serious trouble, and I needed to punish them appropriately. When they all said that they couldn't stand the idea of going to a Host Club, I thought that making them come and work for you guys would be their ideal punishment", blabbed the Chairman.

"Are they Yakuza children?" asked the twins.

"No. But they are in each of your classes. Anyway I told them to all be here early tomorrow before your morning session starts, so you can show them the ropes", he said simply before turning around and leaving out the door.

_Well isn't this an interesting hint? _

"They have to be Yakuza children, otherwise he would settled on another punishment for them", stated the twins.

"Even if they are, remember men it is our duty to reform these poor delinquents to better gentlemen", ordered Tamaki.

"Yes sir!" shouted Hikaru, Kaoru, and Honey while saluting to him.

"Plus we would get free labor while teaching them", I added.

"Of course, you would get something out of it Kyoya-sempai", Haruhi said dryly.

Mori just stood there like he couldn't care either way.

"Remember everyone to come tomorrow bright and early! We have work to do!" exclaimed the moron king.

_Hopefully, they won't cause us to lose any profit. _


	2. New Developments

Chapter 2

~The next day~

Kyoya's POV

Tamaki was blabbering on about something, but I wasn't paying him any mind. _It_ _is way too early for his stupidity._

Honey and I were sending off a very dark aura around us. _Where are these delinquents? Why are they running late? When I get my hands on them…_

The doors opened and revealed 5 girls. These girls looked familiar… _Wait! That's Nicole, Eva, Alex, B.J., and Chrissy-Tia. They are the 5 delinquents, who are going to be under our command?! My day has just gotten interesting!_

"Welcome my dears, what are you beautiful ladies doing here?" _Poor idiot! He really is dense!_

"We're here to serve out our punishment Tamaki-san", said Chrissy-Tia matter-of-factly.

"What?! You girls are the troublemakers that we have to make work for us?"

"Yeah. Is that a problem Suou?" asked Nicole and Eva darkly. _Apparently they aren't morning people either._

"No problem!" squeaked Tamaki.

"How did you guys get in trouble anyway?" asked the twins.

"I beat up a guy in Kendo Club, but I assumed that Mori would've told you. He was there." Nicole said. _Honestly, I don't think anyone is surprised._

We all turned to him and he shrugged before stating, "You never asked".

Kaoru turned to Alex and asked, "So what did you do?"

"…Let's not talk about it". All the hosts including myself froze at this. _What did she do? _

"What did you do Eva-chan?"

"I smacked a little red head named Ayanokoji who called my twin "a dirty brown stain", and I don't regret it", she said smugly. We all smirked at her, knowing full well that the girl deserved it.

"What about you B.J.?" asked Haruhi.

"I asked to be here, because I feel guilty that Chrissy-Tia got into trouble for saving me from this group of bullies", she said while her voice cracked. We all turned to her expectantly to explain what happened, but Chrissy-Tia intervened.

"I was walking back from the limo to pick up Brandon-Lee and Zackary from Basketball Club. I saw this group of 7 high school boys clumped in an oval around the wall of a building; and at the center were 2 girls who were circling a smaller girl. One of the girls got slapped by the smaller girl, and her friend then went to push the smaller girl against the wall HARD. I ran over to them; I've always hated bullies, so I had to do something. I pushed through the boys and shouted at the girl who had pushed down the smaller girl to stop. She just laughed at me and told me to mind my own business. At that moment, the smaller girl got up and I realized that she was my sister. I then growled at the girl who had told me to back off and said 'She is my blood, so this makes it my business you little hussy'. I saw red, and before I had even realized it, I had beaten up every one of those children. But I do NOT regret a moment of it, because I had saved my blood, and if given the chance I would do it again", she stated with honor. Her round face held a rare serious look, and her eyes were sending off an aura of intense protectiveness and love for her family.

All of us were staring at her with respect etched in our faces. I wrote this down in my black notebook.

"Now about this punishment? What is it that we have to do?" asked a now curious B.J.

"That's simple! You five will be required to serve our guests drinks and snacks as well as prepare them. You will prepare the room or wherever the location is where we reside for whatever activities we do. Also you will be required to clean up the Music Room before and after hours", I stated flatly.

"Okay sounds simple enough", huffed B.J. Chrissy-Tia nodded along with her.

"Now what time would you like us to arrive here?" asked Eva.

"In the mornings, I would like you to be here at 5:30, because morning appointments start at 6. And in the afternoons, I would like you to be here at 3:30 sharp, because afternoon appointments start at 4:00. If we happen to do any evening events or weekend trips, I will let you know the time", I said.

"What if Kendo is running late?" asked Nicole.

"Same with Science Club?" asked Eva.

"Then you better run for it, the moment your club ends", I said darkly. Nicole gulped slightly, while Eva only arched her eyebrow at me.

"Now about your uniform…" started the twins.

"What uniform?" chorused the girls.

"Of course, you didn't think that we would be allowed to wear your school uniforms, while serving our guests. Did you Princesses?" asked a serious Tamaki.

"And we get to give you guys a make-over!" exclaimed the twins while playfully holding scissors.

"Come anywhere near us with those scissors, and we will cut off your man-hood!" threatened Nicole and Alex. This made the twins hide behind me.

Tamaki walked over to Eva, and said, "My dear, we need to tame down your hair, so that you can see where you are going and so you can show us what you look like." He then moved over her scattered hair and gasped at how she looked underneath all of her hair. He snapped his fingers and ordered Hikaru and Kaoru to take off some of her hair. _Don't take off all of curls! I love her hair the way is! What?! Stop thinking like Tamaki!_

"Remember not to take off all of her hair, we can't have her bald. Otherwise we will start losing customers", I stated darkly.

"Right!" shouted and saluted Hikaru and Kaoru. They then dragged her off to the back room to give her a "makeover" that she did not need.

Eva's POV

_I can't believe that they are cutting off some of my hair! I am scared of how people are going to react! I haven't cut my hair since my mom died 2 years ago._ I felt that letting my hair grow would keep me closer to my mom, after all that was the trait I took after her.

I know it sounds corny, but I needed to know that she was still with me.

The twins walked over to me and started snipping off some of my hair. I got worried that they were going to take all of my hair off.

"Please don't take all my hair off", I pleaded.

"Don't worry. We are only going to layer it", assured Kaoru.

"Thank you Kaoru", I said. I felt them tense at my acknowledgement of his name. _Are they still not used to people telling them apart? I guess if I and Emi were identical, then we would react the same as they do…_

"Now could you guys hurry up? I want to start on my duties as soon as possible".

They gave a slight chuckle at my bluntness. They told me to place my head back into the sink and started rinsing my scalp. They were looking at me funny while they were doing this. I tensed at their expressions. _Why are they regarding me like that? _

"Why do hide your face…" started Hikaru.

"…behind all of that hair?" finished Kaoru.

"I do it in honor of my mother", I stated. They gave me a confused look.

"Well you see I miss her so much, that I want to feel close to her. Because that was the one trait I received from her, and I want to preserve it as much as possible. Plus I really don't care if it all gets in my face and makes me look like Cousin It", I explained.

They gave me another strange look. _What is with these guys and giving me and my relatives weird looks?_

"What? Why are you guys looking at me so funny?"

"It's nothing. We just don't come across many girls like you who don't care about their appearance", they echoed.

"I'll take that as a compliment", I said.

They laughed and proceeded to make-over what they lovingly called "a thick jungle". Once they finished, they presented me with a mirror. The girl I saw was someone I did not recognize. She had youthful cheeks, pouty red lips, light, unblemished caramel skin, and a sweet heart-shaped face. Her black hair was straightened and been angled around her face perfectly. What caught my eye were her deep ocean blue eyes. They held an intensity and intelligence to them.

_Was this really me? This can't be me; this has to be another girl! She looks like a carbon copy of Mom! Except she is in a light brown tint!_

"No this is definitely you princess!" they said. I jumped in shock. I must have spoken aloud.

"Your mother must have been a beautiful woman", they echoed.

"Yes, she was. Now what is this uniform that we have to wear?" I asked hoping to change the subject onto something less painful to talk about. Hopefully, one day I will be able to talk about her without feeling a pang in my heart.

Their Cheshire smiles grew. They brought out a skimpy maid's uniform. _**Oh no!**_ _Eva this is your punishment, but maybe you can get Kyoya to check out your assets! What?! Get a hold of yourself!_

"Will I be able to wear tights?" I asked while examining the length of the dress.

"Of course", they chorused cheerfully. They handed me a pair of tights and the maid's uniform, before they left me to go somewhere else. I changed quickly, and then headed out to join the others.

When I came out, the Hosts were staring at me especially Kyoya.

"You look great!" exclaimed the twins while holding their thumbs-up.

"You look so beautiful Eva-chan!"

"Astounding Princess!"

"That uniform really suits you Eva", drawled Kyoya.

In order to hide my deepening blush, I went over to examine my relatives. Chrissy-Tia was wearing the maid's uniform without any tights and simple black flats. It suited her extremely well. B.J. was wearing black bunny tights, a bunny maid hat, and matching bunny flats with her maid's uniform. She looked adorable! Nicole was wearing the uniform with black jeggings and black combat boots. She looks like she could kill someone in that uniform! _I pray to God that she will restrain herself from beating a girl or two down to size…I don't need her causing more trouble for the rest of us…_ I looked away from her and saw that Alex was still wearing her school uniform…

"Why aren't you wearing the maid uniform Alex?" I asked.

She had a dark look cross over her face before she replied darkly, "It reminds me of how my Father used to dress me up for one of his "games"." _I forgot! I should_ _apologize._

"I'm sorry Alex. I completely forgot about that…" I trailed off.

She shrugged nonchalantly, but she looked at me with a heartbroken light in her eyes. _Oh Alex…_ She looked away from my gaze, obviously hating the pitied look in my eyes.

"What kind of games did your father make you do Alex-chan?" asked a serious Honey. Whenever he gets serious, it reminds you of how dangerous he can be.

"Don't worry about it Sempai", she said with an edge. All the Hosts paled at her intensity, but didn't push her to spill. Kyoya pulled out his black notebook to jot this down. _Seriously? Do you have to write down every little thing a person does?_

However Kaoru did not back down and said, "That tone in your voice tells me that we should".

"Look, I'll just wear a butler's uniform. One of you should show me the way to the costume room, so I can find one. Hikaru show me the way", she said completely brushing Kaoru off.

"Sure", said Hikaru.

They walked off towards the direction of the costume room. Poor Alex, even after all these years, she still can't find herself to talk about the abuse she went through. Maybe one day, she will find the courage to talk about it.

Tamaki jolted me out of my thoughts by saying, "Now scurry along my little Cinderellas and set up this room up for our guests". Nicole wanted to say something smart, but I gave her a look that screamed, "You promised me that you weren't going to start anymore trouble during our time in punishment". She huffed and dealt with his idiocy. Then Nicole and I headed over to move the tables and chairs to their designated spots.

"Tamaki-sempai, would you like us to prepare some snacks and beverages as well?" asked B.J.

"Why, of course, my princess, we would be delighted to sample your baking endeavors" he said while cupping her chin.

"Um…Tamaki I need to go make the snacks with Chrissy-Tia", she said.

"Right! Sorry Princess". _God, he is such an idiot!_

"Tamaki, please stop harassing my relatives", said Alex. We turned to see that she was in a snazzy black butler uniform which flattered her curves perfectly. I looked out the corner of my eye to watch Kaoru's reaction; he was stunned and you could see a bit of drool coming out of his mouth. _Awwwww! Someone's got a crush! If he reacts this way when she is in a suit, I would love to be able to see him react to her wearing a dress._

"You look like a combination of Sebastian and Madam Red from the Black Butler Alex", complimented Nicole. _Alex will love that comparison, since she is a huge fan of the series._

Alex sent her a rare and blinding smile. Kaoru was blushing so hard that his nose started to bleed.

"Hey guys, we are making lots of cakes and cookies for the guests. But we need to need to know if any of the guests have any allergies… You look pretty hot Alexandria", said Chrissy-Tia. Alex gave her a grateful smile and a short nod.

"Here is a list of guests, who have allergies", stated Kyoya.

"Thank you Kyoya", she said.

He politely smiled at her, and I felt a pang of jealously. _What is wrong with my emotions? _

At 6:00 sharp, the morning appointments started. Surprisingly, working at the Host Club wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. The costumers only annoyed me whenever they swooned over the Hosts' performances.

_What is wrong with these girls? Why do they prefer Tamaki's attention or the other Host's lame-brain acts_, _and not a real man like Kyoya? What is wrong with me?_

~Time Skip~

Friday of that Week

Kyoya's POV

During the Last Class

The girls really surprised me with their work ethic. They never complained once. They didn't engage in any violence, even when a couple of harsh comments were hashed at them. Nicole really held back from attacking a couple of girls; or rather B.J. and Chrissy-Tia held her back. Alex was very cordial to the guests, whenever they said that would have preferred her in a maid's uniform. And Eva was just gorgeous in that maid's uniform_. I can't wait to see how she looks in the cosplay that we are going to do this year. God, I need to stop being friends with Tamaki!_

The moment I looked over to her, and she was absorbed in the lecture that our teacher was giving. Her intelligent eyes were soaking in the information eagerly, but her eyebrows were scrunched up about something. _Is she in pain? What?! Why do I care? Probably, because I know she needs to be in perfect condition for Host Club hours. Yeah! That's the reason…_

I turned back to the lecture just in time, before the teacher asked me a question; which of course, I answered correctly.

The bell rang shortly afterward. I immediately exited the room, and I was so deep in my thoughts that I failed to notice someone was following me. When they touched me lightly on my shoulder, I jumped in shock. I turned around to see who it was that disturbed me, and was ready to give them hell. When, I saw that it was Eva, and my anger dimmed and I hoped that she didn't see my shock. Of course, knowing her see probably did.

"Hey Kyoya, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. I tried to get your attention, but you were so deep in thought. So I thought touching you would be the best solution. " she babbled. _I love it when she rambles. Her voice is so warm, and comforting. Really Kyoya, now you decide to grow a heart?_

"It's alright, Eva". She rewarded me with a sweet smile.

"Anyway I wanted to let you know that I don't have Science Club today. And I wanted to ask you if you mind me walking with you to the Club Room", she inquired.

We then headed to the Host Club together. _I could get used to walking anywhere with her!_

_Kyoya! STOP THINKING LIKE A CERTAIN RESIDENTIAL ROMANTIC! I blame myself for letting his ways of thinking finally affecting my non-existent heart… These thoughts won't stay this way forever…right?_

We opened the door and found the Club Room was chaotic; well more chaotic than usual. Nicole was running after Tamaki. The twins were messing with B.J. and Haruhi. Honey was eating three cats at a time. _How is that anatomically possible?_ Mori (the only calm one) was sitting next to Honey, and for some reason Chrissy-Tia kept coming out with tons of different cakes and laughing at his antics. She even stared at him admirably. Is she attracted to Honey? Alex was lying down on a sofa, obviously asleep. Everyone is screaming at the top of their lungs…How can she possibly be sleeping through all of this?

I turned to Eva and she shrugged, before whispering to me, "We come from a big family, remember?"

"Hey guys, if you are going to be crazy that's fine. Just keep in mind, to not bump into the sofa where Alex is napping; otherwise you will wake her up", chided a suddenly terrified Eva. _Why is she afraid of her sister?_

Nicole and B.J. froze. We all sweat dropped.

"What happens when you wake her? She doesn't throw you when you touch her does she?" asked Tamaki.

"Worse than Nicole's reaction, she goes primal whenever someone touches her to wake", Eva said. _What does she murder people?_

"She's really scary!" exclaimed B.J.

"Yeah, even I wouldn't want to able to defeat her, whenever she is in that mood", admitted Nicole.

"Please guys, she isn't bad. You just have to wake her gently, not roughly", interjected Chrissy-Tia.

They gave her an annoyed look, and then said, "That's easy for you to say. You are the only one who can touch her and not get wounded".

She rolled her eyes and said, "I'll prove to you that anyone can touch her, as long as the touch is gentle".

She turned to us and pointed at Kaoru. "Kaoru come over here and GENTLY wake up Alex".

"Okay", said the latter.

We all watched in anticipation, and I pulled out my notebook to jot down the outcome. _If we lose Kaoru, then we will have to sell Hikaru as the "angry orphan" package._

Kaoru went over to her and rubbed her gently while sweetly murmuring, "Alex, it's time to get up".

Her eyelids flashed open, and she grabbed his arm and threw him "gently" down onto the floor. We gasped at her action. She sprung off the sofa, and crawled over to him on all fours with a wild look in her eyes. She approached him like a predator all lithe in her stride. They weren't lying about her going primal when she is awakened. When she reached him, her body had entrapped his underneath hers. She licked her lips ravenously, before applying a hard kiss on Kaoru's lips. We all jumped in shock!

"What the hell?!" exclaimed Nicole, Haruhi, B.J., and Hikaru.

Eva, Mori, and I only sweat dropped.

Honey looked absolutely confused.

Chrissy-Tia smirked triumphantly.

"Told you guys, all you have to do to get on her good side, is to touch her gently", said a smug Chrissy-Tia.

"Thank-you Kaoru for waking me up nicely", purred Alex.

"No problem, but could you please get off of me?" asked a reddening Kaoru.

"What's the matter Kaoru; do you not like being on the bottom? You know the next time you wake me up, you can be on top of me, how does that sound?" she asked seductively.

Kaoru responded by becoming even redder, if that was even physically possible. She chuckled huskily, before getting up. She bent over and pulled him onto his feet easily. She smirked and winked at him, before heading out of the room to go get changed into her uniform. _She really has a thing for Kaoru. Maybe we can try to sell a "love triangle" package between Hikaru, Kaoru, and Alex. Plus it would benefit everyone involved. Kaoru would get to be closer to Alex. Alex would get to give a rough kiss or two to Kaoru. And Hikaru would get a chance to have Haruhi for himself._

"Anyway, we all should probably go get ready for today", interrupted Eva and Nicole.

"Yeah! Let's go put on our uniforms girls", commanded Chrissy-Tia.

"But…I already have mine on and so do you guys", whined B.J.

The three girls shook their heads at her, and dragged her towards the dressing room. What are those girls up to?

~Time Skip~

I walked through the threshold of my front door, and was greeted by a maid telling me to go to my father's office.

_What does he want to talk about?_

"Hello Father. You wanted to see me about something".

"Yes Kyoya. Please sit down."

"Do you know a company called the Next Generation?"

"Yes, it is an American Company that focuses on making advancements in electronics for medical care, weaponry, and home-based electronics worldwide. It is owned and operated by Robert Manger."

"Very good, Kyoya. You have done your research. Then you must know that some of his grandchildren go to Ouran Academy. You have two of them in your class. I want you to get close to those two, particularly Evangeline Manger; for she is to be your wife." _What if she doesn't want to be my wife? Whoa! Why do I even care?_

"Does the grandfather know?"

"Yes. We both agreed that this arrangement would benefit both of our companies and our family names. Kyoya, it is impertinent for you to merge our companies into a single powerhouse, so don't screw this up. Understand?"

"Yes father, I understand the importance of this arrangement".

"Very well, then you are dismissed".

I left immediately, deep in thought. _What if she hates this proposal? What then? Wait! She has to go along with this! Because I remember her saying that she wanted to work for her family's company._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Eva's POV

All of my family was standing around the T.V. screen when Grandfather told me his marriage arrangement proposal for me and Kyoya Ootori. Each member of my family was reacting to my forced marriage as a negative thing, in a negative manner except for Alex and Chrissy-Tia (who seemed to be having a silent conversation between each other).

_That damn bastard! Forcing me into this marriage with Kyoya! Though it's not Kyoya, I have a problem with. As far as an arranged marriage goes, he is an excellent choice for a partner. He is intelligent, caring (though he does try hard to hide it), ambitious, hard-working, intimidating, resourceful, and charming. And that's just his personality! He has great hair, smart eyes, beautiful and clear skin, height, and muscles. _

_Remember Eva, now it is even more imperative to make him fall in love with you. You have your own dream of taking over the company too! You just have these hoops to jump through, before you get to have a seat in the big C.E.O chair and get the chance to boss everyone else around! Besides I would love to see longing pouring out of his gray eyes. Eva! Get a grip! _

That's when I realized that I loved him! _Oh God! Really? I fell for a boy this quickly? Who am I Juliet? I've lost the bet; I have fallen for Kyoya Ootori! I don't want to wear that damn frilly bikini! _

Chrissy-Tia came up beside me and hugged me.

"Why did you do that Chrissy-Tia?"

She looked at me knowingly. "You need all of the strength you can in order to make Kyoya into admitting that he loves you as much as you love him". She looked deep into my eyes with her wise dark blue eyes piercing into my very soul. _Sometimes I feel as if she can actually see my dreams and desires written across my very soul._

"Chrissy-Tia, I don't love him! I only like him as an intellectual equal!" I denied much too quickly. She only smiled at my obvious denial.

"If you are going to deny something, at least make it more believable for everyone else", she mockingly scolded.

"We knew something was going on between you and Kyoya Ootori", chimed in Alex.

"This coming from the girl who crawled all over her crush Kaoru Hitachiin like an animal", I retorted. She blushed deeply.

"There's nothing going on between us! Besides I'm the one who loves him; he doesn't feel for me in the same way." All of my relatives except for baby Jasmine gasped and were stunned at my revelation of my feelings for my betrothed.

"What?! Eva has fallen for the Ootori boy! This means that she has to wear the frilly bikini all day tomorrow", cheered Maria.

"I don't to wear pants. No ma's pantalones! I will get to wear my dresses all moooooonnnnnttthhhh!" she sang and danced excitably.

My relatives all sweat dropped at her.

"What are you even talking about? Maria", deadpanned Nicole.

"You see my dearies, Eva and I made a bet. If she could make the Ootori boy fall for her first then I would have had to wear pants for a month. But apparently she has fallen for Kyoya, so she is going to have to wash all of the cars tomorrow in the frilly bikini I bought her."

"Oh really?" asked Nicole with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Emi grinned from ear to ear. Alex gave me a look of sympathy, along with my other relatives.

"You are going to be so cute!" exclaimed Chrissy-Tia. Then a light bulb seemed to go off in her head, before she laughed beautifully and smiled widely.

"Oh! I need to go make spaghetti for dinner", added a much too cheerful Chrissy-Tia. She walked away with a skip in her step.

_She sure is up to something! I just need to figure out what!_

~Time Skip~

The Next Day

Kyoya's POV

_I don't understand why Chrissy-Tia called me to come over their house at this late in the afternoon! I also don't understand why she insisted I come alone and venture their backyard by myself! _

I stopped short, and I felt my jaw drop. Eva was in a white bikini with purple cherry blossom designs on her butt and her top. She was leaning all over a 2013 red mustang while scrubbing the hood of the car with a bright yellow sponge. Her hair was down and wet from her intense scrubbing. Her curves were mesmerizing as she shimmied all over the car.

I learned something new about her…Her butt was huge, not to say that she was fat. It worked for her.

_Dear God, I am so grateful that she is my fiancée! She is going to make a huge impression on my father, if she wears a very revealing dress. At least, I know when we are forced to produce heirs; I will not be disappointed on my end. She is so sexy…I'm such a leering bastard!_

A gentle gasp pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Kyoya?! What are you doing here?" she hissed while trying to hide herself behind the yellow sponge. _Why is doing it as if she is ashamed to show off her curves? _

"First of all, don't try and cover yourself around me. Secondly, your cousin Chrissy-Tia invited me to come back here for some reason. Now I realize she wanted me to come and check out my fiancée in all of her glory", I drawled.

I expected her eyes to widen in surprise at the news of me being her fiancée, but apparently she already knew about our 'happy' marriage arrangement.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny", she remarked.

"I was being serious. Besides if I was joking you would be the first to know". She blushed intensely.

"Look Eva, I also came to make sure that you are alright with this marriage arrangement. I don't want to force someone into marrying me, who doesn't want to be with me for the rest of our natural-born lives".

"Kyoya, I am fine with it. You're probably one of the best choices for a suitor. You have charm, intelligence, hard-work ethic, ambition, intimidation, excellent resources, and looks. Plus having you at my side, will benefit me taking over my family's company", she reasoned.

_I truly have met my match! _

"Kyoya I want you to know that I respect you a great deal, and I want to promise you that I will never stray during our time together". She blushed again at her words.

_Interesting. Does she have a crush on me? I could use her feelings to my advantage._

"I would also like to tell you that maybe we should build up from our friendship. So would you like to go on a date with me tonight?"

_A date with Eva? I don't think my heart could take seeing her in a real dress. But she is right! We do need to build up from our friendship to make this work!_

"I would love to Eva. I'll come pick you up around 6. How does dinner and a night at the opera sound?" I asked coyly.

She blushed again.

"I'll take that as a big fat yes", I drawled.

She laughed deeply.

_I love how husky her voice gets when she laughs. _

"I'll be looking forward to it Kyoya", she said huskily.

_Does she even have a clue to what she does to my body?_

"Oh and Eva, please wear something that befits your beautiful curves".

"Maybe I will. Maybe I won't", she tested. I growled at this. She smirked winningly at me.

_Great now I have revealed my weakness: my physical attraction to her body._

I hovered over her while saying mock-threatening, "Don't test me. I have information on you that I could use against you".

She looked up at me and stared past my mask and purred, "Now, why would you do something like? Are you worried that I'm going to use your weakness to my curves to my advantage? Do you honestly think that I would stoop so low? Kyoya, just so you know for future reference, I like to be on an equal playing field with my opponent. You challenge me Kyoya, and I will play fair".

I only looked at her in wonder.

_No one challenges me except my father and my teachers! She is my equal in every way!_

"Then consider me challenging you to this arrangement that our elders have bestowed upon us".

"Alright Kyoya, but you should remember not to bring attire that shows off your muscularity", she chided while turning away from me and walking towards the house. I watched her curves sway as she walked away. _ Kyoya, don't turn into a pervert!_

~Time Skip~

No one's POV

'_Where is she?' thought Kyoya. _He was wearing a snazzy black tuxedo with a purple handkerchief in his breast pocket. He was waiting impatiently in the foyer. Typically, he would have spouted off everything about every person he came in contact with, but he didn't want to do that; because somehow he thought that would insult Eva in some way which caused him to be slightly aggravated. To top it off, her relatives were annoying him with all their incessant questions about him and everything related to their 'relationship'. _'No wonder, Eva can handle the Host Club. She deals with this loud bunch most of the time', he mused._

All of the relatives that surrounded him gasped at something. He jerked his head up to look at the arrival of an angel. She was wearing a purple satin strapless dress that was form-fitted and reached the floor. '_It suits her perfectly', he thought. _

He then continued to analyze her. Her hair was naturally curled and parted to the right. She only had eye makeup on and she wore a matching purple earrings and bracelets. She wore silver 4' high heels. In his opinion, she was stunning.

Once she had reached the bottom, he held his hand to her. She blushed before placing her hand into his.

"Are you ready for your dinner date with me?" he coyly asked.

"Of course! I didn't get all dolled up for nothing", she retorted while she blushed. He led her out the foyer and helped her walk down the driveway and into the limo. He then closed the door behind them, and the limo took off to their destination.

'_He is such a gentleman!' thought all of the females with the exception of Nicole, Alex, Haley, and Emi. _

'_I just hope, he doesn't try anything with her, before they get married. And if he does, I'm going to ring his head out like a bell', thought those four and the older boys._

'_They look perfect together. Just as my dreams said they would', thought Chrissy-Tia. _

'_One couple down, seven more to arrange', she thought wryly._

Meanwhile, Kyoya's limo had arrived at an exclusive 5 star restaurant. They had just exited out of the limo, when all of the other wealthy guests started to whisper excitably.

"Who is that with Kyoya Ootori?"

"She is certainly stunning in that dress".

"They make a beautiful couple".

"I think that girl is Evangeline Manger! You know the granddaughter of the genius engineer and business man Robert Manger".

"Now I remember seeing her at the international science fair! I need to ask her for an autograph".

"Did you hear that they are engaged to one another?"

"Really? Well they certainly look meant for each other".

'_Really? We are right here. You could just ask who we are. Damn rude wealthy jerks! Eva! Calm down! You can't go acting foolish around these future business allies. You want to make a good impression on all of them for both you and Kyoya!'_

"Kyoya, it seems we have caused quite a stir together", Eva whispered in his ear.

"Yes. It does appear that way. So how about we stir it up even more", he drawled and kissed her cheek passionately; which of course caused her blush deeply. It caused the female guests to swoon of how in 'love' they were, despite being forced to marry the other. The male guests swore under their breaths what a lucky bastard the third Ootori was to have such a hottie by his side.

"Kyoya, you keep doing this, and I will develop a permanent blush on my cheek", she stated jokingly.

"I like it when you blush. You become even more beautiful when you do", Kyoya said seriously. She proceeded to blush again. _'Why am I starting to say things like that when I'm around her? I'm never this corny… God, please kill Tamaki, so I won't have any more of his gibberish to rub off on me', thought Kyoya._

They walked into the restaurant together, and chatted with a few other guests. For some reason, they always swooned when Kyoya would hold her hand or peck her cheek. Eva dismissed them as nothing more than older versions of the simple-minded students who went to Ouran Academy with her.

"Excuse me, sir and madam. If you would follow me, I will direct you to your private table", informed a kind waiter.

"Private?" asked Eva with a rare confused expression on her face. She was the type to always be in the loop and notice everything. Being caught by surprise, always gave her chills. It would make her think of her father's unpredictable spouts of anger…When he would suddenly throw her into the small kitchen cabinet and lock her in there for hours. To this day, she couldn't bear to be in closed spaces for more a couple of seconds without having a panic attack. She had extreme claustrophobia, to the point of her brain shutting down and her body reacting wildly.

'_No! Do not let the memory of that bastard ruin your first date ever! Kyoya is most likely used to sweeping off girls suddenly to unexpected places. I bet he snuggles on them as well. If ever see a hussy getting all close with my fiancée, she isn't going to out of the experience unscathed ', she fumed mentally. _

The waiter had shown them to their seats at this point. Under the lowlight of the restaurant, Kyoya noticed that Eva become even more angelic when she was silently fuming, but he noticed something was off with her. He intended to find out what was troubling her and 'fix' the problem.

"Eva? Are you okay? " politely asked Kyoya which pulled her out of her reverie.

"Yes. I'm fine", she said sweetly, though her voice was cracking. _'She is not fine! Why is she lying to me?' he mentally questioned._

"Eva, I know you are lying to me. Please tell me what's wrong", Kyoya pleaded.

"I don't think it would be a good conversational starter. Did you know that when snakes are born with two heads that they have to fight one another for food?" He gave her a pointed look that said that he was not going to drop the matter.

"Fine. I'll tell you", she huffed. Her eyes darkened and her expression winced in pain at a past memory. '_I want to know who or what caused her pain and have them eliminated.' He thought menacingly. _

"What do you know about my father?" she asked with no emotion in her voice.

"He was a double-agent for a couple of terrorist organizations. He was last seen in Mexico running for his life. He used to be the running-up candidate for your family's company, until they found out he was a traitor 5 years ago. It was also later found out that he abused his late wife and his children…" he trailed while looking at her with a knowing look.

She gave him a weak smile, before stating, "I didn't get it as bad as my siblings. He only locked me in the kitchen cabinet for hours, sometimes for a couple of days. While he beat the rest of my siblings and threw them in the cellar".

"Eva…I am sorry". She gave him a forced gentle smile.

"Kyoya, it is fine. I should probably let you know for future reference that I have extreme claustrophobia to the point where my body goes into full panic mode. I wanted to make sure you know before you want to make any spontaneous plans to go to any tight-knit spaces".

"Eva, I would never do that to you after hearing what you have been through. I know at times I am heartless, but I do have my few 'heartfelt' moments. You know?"

She looked at him pitifully while shaking her head.

"Kyoya, never say that about yourself. I know that you are not heartless; I have seen how you interact with your friends. I know you don't always show your caring side, because you are afraid that someone will take advantage of your kindness. But it's alright to show it every once and awhile. Okay?" Kyoya stared at her too stunned for words.

The waiter came by to get their orders. While, they waited for their food and drinks, they discussed their little facts about themselves. They found that they shared a dry sense of humor, attitude towards early mornings, love for intelligent conversation, surpassing their elders as the head of the company, and their taste in entertainment. They also found they differed on their ideal idea of their wedding day, their taste in food, and their methods of relaxation.

Once their food had arrived, they were arguing over why the other's method of relaxation was not fulfilling.

"Kyoya, doing Club finances all by yourself is not RELAXING!" she argued playfully. She just couldn't believe that was what he did for fun!

"Oh and solving complex scientific equations is?" he mocked while a real smile broke through his face. He was truly enjoying himself. He never showed this much of his true self to another person, so this was a little uneasy for him. He knew that he could trust her, because he had read up on all of her medical reports before their date. It confirmed that her childhood abuse was indeed true.

"Yes, because it isn't school-related. It's entirely for me", she said exasperated while delicately cutting her fish.

'_She is such a lady', thought Kyoya excitably._

"I don't have truly anything for myself. Mostly everything is owned by my father and the fear I receive from people is due to my family name, without it I would be just another normal guy", Kyoya admitted. He cast his eyes away from hers in embarrassment.

"I don't think you could ever be "normal" Kyoya. Besides you do have something: ambition", she simply stated.

"But that's only thing I have. I want to own things for myself and control them how I want them to be". She flushed at his intensity. He looked at her in annoyance.

"What? Does it surprise how much I want to achieve greatness?" he huffed.

"No. I was just admiring how beautiful you get when you are showing your perseverance and ambition", she said sweetly. She was blushing profusely.

Kyoya fought a blush himself. _ 'She called me beautiful. I've heard girls call me all sorts of things like "sexy", "gorgeous", "hot", "handsome", and even "cute" when I was younger. I don't know how to react to this. All I know is that I need to hide my reaction from her'._

Standing up with his emotions hidden, he asked, "Are you ready to go to the theatre?"

'_I don't understand why his mask came back on. We were having such a great time. Maybe I shouldn't call him "beautiful" aloud anymore if that's the reaction I'm going to get from him'._

"Yes! I can't wait to see Aida in Japanese".

"I can tell".

They exited the restaurant, and got blasted by a gust of chilly early autumn air. Eva shivered intensely. Kyoya then proceeded to take off his coat and place it on her shoulders. The moment Kyoya touched her shoulders, they both felt a rush burn through their veins. Kyoya was scared by this feeling, while Eva welcomed it whole-heartedly.

"Why aren't you such a gentleman!" she exclaimed happily. She enjoyed feeling warm in his jacket. It also made her a bit giddy to smell his cologne in the jacket.

"Well I earned my gentlemanly ways due to my upbringing", he said huskily. Eva shuddered at how deep his voice had gotten. She was definitely going to get used to all of his attractive qualities.

"Why are you shuddering?" he asked worriedly. _I thought I already solved that problem…Is she scared of me?_

"It's my excitement shudder", she hedged. He gave her an unreadable look, before he led the way to the theatre.

They arrived in their private balcony seats. They spoke to each other about trivial things, before the show began. Once the curtain opened, Eva shushed Kyoya enthusiastically. He smiled at how adorable she was. The play started beautifully causing a tear to slide down Eva's cheek. Kyoya bent over to wipe it off her face quickly. She looked at him gratefully, before turning back to watch the show in awe.

Kyoya however was only half paying attention to the show. He was more focused on Eva's reactions throughout the play. He was fascinated at how someone could become so entrapped in the entertainment. She would surprise him at times with the intensity of her emotions. He then contradicted their differences in revealing their emotions. She was more of an open book, while he was a secret chest only unlocking specific emotions.

She was beautiful when she expressed herself as well as when she didn't. He knew that he was not only physically attracted to her, but intellectually and emotionally as well. He just wasn't sure yet if his feelings were actual love or just desire.

Eva was oblivious to Kyoya's inner turmoil, but she was aware of him watching her throughout the play. She didn't understand why he kept focusing in on her, instead of the beautiful work of art in front of them.

Once the play had ended, Kyoya stopped her with a look. He was looking at her strangely. She didn't understand why he was looking at her in a funny way.

"Kyoya what's wrong…" she was cut off by his lips enveloping hers. She gasped slightly, before letting out a feminine sigh. _My first kiss, she thought._

Kyoya chuckled. _She truly has no idea what she does to my heart, body, mind, and soul…Let's change that._

He broke the barriers down and let down his guard to reveal his emotions. "You make me feel terrified and excited whenever you touch me…with not just your body, but your words as well. I apologize for shutting off after you called me 'beautiful'. You simply stunned me, because I am not used to girls calling me that. I am also afraid that I will not get used to your unpredictable manner after we marry." A wise look crossed her face.

"Kyoya, there is no getting used to anything…People have many jaded sides within them. They pick and choose who they reveal their true selves to others. There is no preparation for how to deal with reactions for spontaneous actions; they just happen…" Kyoya then stopped her with his lips and cradled her hips with his hands.

They stood there intertwined for a couple of hours until an usher politely asked them to leave.

He escorted her to their limo. He "accidently" touched her butt while helping her into the limo. She smacked him for his pervert ways; but when he looked away ashamed of his actions she blushed a bright red that could scare a tomato.

They arrived back at her house sooner than they thought. They sat awkwardly for a second, until Eva tackled Kyoya and gave a big kiss on the lips.

"Thank you for tonight. I had a great time; even when you touched my butt. See you on Monday!" She smiled at him mischievously, before dashing out of the limo. She waved him away, and sprinted into her house.

'_She is the most interesting wealthy girl I have ever met! What kind of rich girl takes off out of a limo in a floor-length dress with 4' heels? I think I might be in love with her!' he thought _as the limo drove away_._

'_God, he is so beautiful with all of his emotions! I love everything about him: both the good and the bad! I just hope someday that he will love me in the some way' she mused _as she plopped on her bed_._

'_I wonder how everyone at school is going to react when they hear that we are going to be married!" they both thought. _


	4. Chapter 4

*Disclaimer: I don't own Pink's song 'So What'. Oh! And please review!

Chapter 4

~Monday Afterschool~

Nicole's POV

_I am so tired of everyone bugging me about Eva's and Kyoya's "happy" engagement. God, do people have nothing better to do than gossip at this school…Well I guess gossip exists everywhere, but it still annoys the hell out of me!_

_Also I still am reeling from the fact that Eva has been all giddy and lovesick. God, please give a large enough barf-bag to hurl out all of the contents of my black heart. How could she get all hot and bothersome over someone as emotionless and greedy as Kyoya Ootori? Love must truly be blind._

I came to the gym where Kendo Club was normally held, and there was a notice on the door saying that practice was cancelled. _Damn it! That's the ONLY reason I come to school at all. Pfft…Like I would come here to learn or seduce boys. The only goal in my life is to join a Yakuza group, but even most of those punks fear me…_

_Why do people only get afraid of me after I show off my dirty fighting abilities? Why can't they be afraid of me before? Oh! I know the answer! It's because I'm -freaking-4'6 feet and ½ inches. _

_Uh…Don't forget the fact that I'm a girl! I hate the sexists that exist at this pathetic school! I know sexists exist everywhere, but there seem to be a country full of them here! God, please let me wipe out all of these bastards off the Earth permanently. I swear that the people of this world would be happier and safer without-_

"Oof", I said as I fell back and landed on my nonexistent ass.

It felt as if I had run into a brick wall. I looked up and saw a high school uniform. It was a taller red head boy with a serious expression etched all over his face. My anger boiled over, it pissed me off that he failed to notice me.

_God, I really hate tall people! They really think the world revolves around them. These jackasses need to remember that when the Earth gets struck by asteroids that they are going to be the ones who get hit first! Plus they have a shorter lifespan than we little guys do! _

I glared at him so hard that he seemed to turn to stone for a couple of minutes. "Why don't you watch where you are going you giant dumbass? You are so goddamn tall; I bet you can see over the freaking wall of China! What kind of dummy are you? Did your mama drink too much? So you came out completely retarded. I bet you never got hit as a kid because of your goddamn height! How lucky you must have been you dumbass! God, it must have been so nice to come from a tall family! Get your damn ass in gear and move out of my way!"

This seemed to jerk out of his stony state. He just looked at me so strangely like the Hosts did. _ Do the guys at this school not get cussed out by girls when they are in the wrong? _

He looked me over and said, "I'm sorry". _His voice is so sincere and kind, even after I yelled at him. Why? It's got to be a trick! Punks like him don't apologize in that way to bitches like me. _

"Yeah. You better be asshole! I hate to see your stank ass in a hospital bed with IV tubes coming out of your arm." He smirked at me.

"You're cute", he said matter-of –factly. I flushed at his unexpected comment and my anger dimmed a bit, before it reheated. _Cute?! This guy must not know who he is talking to! I am the chick who beat up 12 Yakuza boys in the back alley, and that 2__nd__ ranked champ in the Kendo Club who called my sis Emi a whore! _

"Cute is for puppies and children! For your information, I am a grown-ass woman who handles her own against punks and half-wits like you! Now I repeat get the hell out of my way you dumb-ass Yakuza wannabe". He looked very stunned at this.

"You really don't know who I am?" he asked with a soft smile on his face. _He looks cool when he smiles or when he is confused or even with that serious face. What the hell? I don't think about punk boys like him in that way, because they all the same in the end._

"Nah dip Sherlock!" I huffed. His smile grew.

"Should I Inspector Gadget?" I retorted. He looked at me with a thoughtful look in his eyes.

"I thought I was Sherlock, not Inspector Gadget. You need to make your mind up on what my nickname should be, little woman." He mockingly threatened. Or maybe he wasn't that much of a punk if he could take my intense bluntness.

My smile grew. "I'll call you whatever I want to Jack Skellington".

"Who is that?"

"Have you ever seen the movie "The Nightmare before Christmas"? You remind me of the main character. He tries to act all scary on Halloween scaring the citizens of Halloween Town, when he is actually a nice guy. " He flushed at my assessment of the movie character that I had compared him to.

"This reminds you of me?"

"Duh…You came up towards me like you are all big and bad. Then you restrained yourself from my tongue lashings. You, sir, have earned my respect which is hard to come by." I said while smirking.

I presented my knuckles to him. He looked at me questionably. I motioned for him to hit my knuckles. He then hit my knuckles; I guess he hit them hard because I started to bleed a bit; but it's hard for me to know if I was in pain, because my nerve endings are so used to blunt force that they don't send me any notifications.

He started to panic. _He looks so handsome when he does that. What the hell? I don't understand me! After so many years of 'acting like one of the guys', I'm finally acting like a girl! No way!_

"Hey I didn't know Japanese dudes could play bloody knuckles. Good job!"

He looked at me wide-eyed. I couldn't help but laugh at his expression.

"How could be so nonchalant about this? I just caused your knuckles to bleed." He had a look of pure guilt. _Yeah, he definitely is too good of a guy to be a punk! _

"I'm fine. It's just a-", I started, but was interrupted by him throwing me into his arms. The moment we touched, a jolt of electricity shot through our bones; we then turned to one another and looked at other as if silently asking "Did you feel that too?" We both nodded at each other and smiled shyly.

He then took off with me in his arms bridal style. I'm not gonna lie, it was pretty hot!

He brought me into an abandoned greenhouse. He placed onto of a countertop gently.

_Nobody ever treats me like this! I never get treated like I'm worth something, well except Maria and Chrissy-Tia. Everyone either looks at me as the midget troublemaker, or the tough older sister/cousin who wipes the floor with jerks, punks, and assholes. I don't know what to make of this guy! _

"Are you in pain?"

"No", I huffed. He then damped my knuckles with sterilizing alcohol. I felt nothing but a soothing sensation as he touched me. I shuddered. _I like him, even though I just met him I feel like I have been crushing on him for years._

He looked at me with soft eyes. "Are you sure you aren't in pain?"

"I'm sure. I just was shuddering, because I have never been touched by another guy in such a gentle matter before." He stiffened at my honest statement.

"And you would have preferred another guy to touch you?" he asked heartbreakingly.

"No. You are very good at touching me. I like it and I like you" He looked up at me and I blushed. He started to sweat and blush profusely, which made feel ashamed of my bluntness.

_Typical me! Always putting my giant-ass foot in my giant-ass mouth; God, why couldn't you have made me be born without any vocal cords. It would have helped in this situation so much more! Then again maybe it would have only made matters worse._

"I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable".

"No, it's fine. It's just…Girls like you usually don't like guys like me". He said while rubbing the back of his head.

_Ouch! Like I was expecting anything different! My first crush that I actually liked, and was a very good guy. And I blew it with my over-sized flapping gums!_

I hung my head low, so my braided hair would cover my leaking hurt and frustrated tears.

"Right, sorry. Tough girls like me can't and shouldn't like nice guys like you. My mistake! I'm leaving now! Thanks! Bye!" I jumped off the countertop, and was about to make a run for it. Until I was pulled back by his arm, and I let him hold me there to find out why he would pull me back.

"When I said girls like you, I meant "beautiful" girls, and when I said guys like me, I meant "scary-looking" guys." He said sadly. I looked up at him rapidly.

_What he thinks…I'm beautiful? Nobody calls me that…well maybe except Chrissy-Tia. But that doesn't count! This is a really nice guy calling me beautiful!_

"I made you cry. I am so sorry", he said so sincerely that his voice cracked in pain. He reached down to wipe away my tears and handed me a tissue to wipe away the drainage from my nose.

"Thank you, but you can't mean that." I remarked while blowing into the tissue.

"Oh I meant my apology."

"No, I meant about the "girls like me" part…I'm not beautiful", I said factually while gesturing up and down my body. He frowned at this and quickly grabbed me up into his chest.

"Close your eyes and listen to what I say". I complied with what he said.

"Feel this softness this is your youthful cheeks. This smoothness is the purity of your skin. The hardness you feel is your muscles; which exemplifies your inner strength. These tiny wisps are your long eyelashes, and they show your sweet side. This tiny button nose is the flare of your temper. These locks show me your practical side that frames your beautiful round face. And these soft, sweet, and beckoning pieces of skin are your beautiful lips that hold whips and chains to injury and hold men down to bow before you", he growled.

I gasped as he touched my lips and I leaned into his touch and kissed his calloused fingers. He growled even lower at my action.

"Let me bandage your hand, before I even attempt to tame your wild lips".

"Wait! What's your name?" He tensed at my sudden question.

"Kasanoda, Ritsu. The Yakuza heir." He said hesitantly.

_That explains why he is so nice to me. He must be lonely as the Yazuka heir! _

_I know that feeling in a different way…I've always intimidated people with my fighting skills, violent tendencies, family name, and my sharp tongue…Wonder if he will be any different…_

"And you're ashamed of the burden that your family name forces you to carry", I said. He blinked at me in utter surprise.

"I never said that."

"I know! It was in your tone, plus I've heard myself say in that tone of voice whenever I speak about my family name and duty."

"So what is your name?" He asked.

"Nicole Manger". He paled, cringed, and then blushed. His face became almost as red as his hair.

"Well, I guess my reputation precedes me then". I smirked and winked at him. He blushed even more, and stared at me lovingly.

_We just met! But then, in all honestly I don't mind if he stares at me like that. He wants me even after he knows about my fighting abilities. He is such a good guy! _

"But…You are not at all like the other Yakuza children described."

"Yeah…So where are you going with this?"

"You're definitely not the 7 foot tall, she-male, with big beady eyes that they describe you as. You are shorter and leaner than what they make you out to be. Not to mention the fact that you are indeed beautiful."

"Thanks. I never had someone describe me in such an awkward, yet sweet way before. I could get used to you Ritsu". He looked at me with his golden brown eyes wide and unblinking.

"You…called me Ritsu…" he said in awe.

"Yeah, that's your name. Would you rather I call you Ritsy-Itsy?" I deadpanned.

He shuddered at my alternative to his name.

"No! Ritsu is fine. It's just that people typically call me Kasanoda or Scary Guy".

"Well I'm not a typical person."

"I've noticed", he said wryly while smirked widely at me.

I blushed at his smirk and bluntly asked, "So are you going to start bandaging my hand? So we can be able to make-out?"

He looked at me so startled that I would offer myself to him willingly.

I placed my hand onto his chest. His pulse quickened the moment I did that.

My eyes jolted up to his golden honey eyes. "Why does your heart do that? Why is your breathing slowing down? Are you attracted to me or are you just afraid of me touching you?" His beautiful eyes widened at my ability to see through him so easily.

"I am attracted to you and I think I might really like you. Also I am afraid that if you continue to touch me, I won't be able to restrain myself and just attack you my lips until you are spent", he huskily murmured.

_He likes me! I want him to let go of his restraint and release all of himself onto me._

"Well then hurry up with that bandaging job, so you can let yourself go all over my lips, face and neck", I bluntly said.

He chuckled at me, and complied with the wrapping of my hand.

He then bent over slowly and claimed my lips as his own. I grabbed roughly at his neckline and then started to softly stroke his neck. He growled protectively and wrapped his arms around my waist while not even breaking our lip-lock. He left my lips to set a trail of rough kisses all over my face, and then he scouted out my neckline while nipping gently all the way down into my-. My phone went off blaring Pink's song "So What", and Ritsu gave me a strange look.

"Na-na-na-na, na-na, na

Na-na-na-na Na na

Na-na-na-na, na-na, Na

I guess I just lost my husband

I don't know where he went

So I'm gonna drink my money

I'm not gonna pay his rent

I got a brand new attitude

And I'm gonna wear it tonight

And I'm gonna get in trouble

I wanna start a fight"

"Hello", I said darkly. I was ready to give whoever it was hell. _How dare they interrupt my moment with Ritsu?_

"Nicole, where the hell are you?! You do realize that the Club Hours are starting in 20 minutes", scolded Eva.

Ritsu gave a questioning look. I held up my finger as if to say "Let finish talking to Miss Thing, then I will answer your question". He nodded.

"Busy", I deadpanned. I stroked Ritsu's face while I waited patiently for my sister to finish yelling whatever at me. He growled low as I did this.

_God, please pacify my sister, so I can get back to getting hickies and rough kisses!_

"Yeah, well "busy" doesn't cover it. So hurry up and get your punk-ass over to the Club Room NOW!" she screeched.

"Don't get your panties in a wad…" I gasped as he seized my lips quickly.

_Apparently his self-control has left the building! _

We alternated between rough kisses and nibbling on each other's necks. I groaned loudly from the pleasure that he sent through at the speed of light.

"Nicole…Are you okay?"

I grunted quickly as I took a deep breath from his kisses.

"Uh… Yeah I'm here…So look how about you tell your fiancée that I will accept my punishment for NOT being able to make it today by doing all of the cleaning up while you all go home. I currently have a more pressing matter than being a maid today. Bye." I rushed. I waggled my eyebrows at him to continue while proceeded to turn off my ringer.

"Nicole! Tell me what you're doing"- I hung up on her.

"Now please continue with your amazing kissing conduction skills Maestro!" I ordered.

Ritsu obeyed and took over my body with his touch.

_God, I never want this to end!_

~Same Time~

Eva's POV

I called Nicole to DEMAND her to tell me where she was and what she was doing. I guess I got my answer. She was doing someone over. The question was who would Nicole possibly want to waste her time with? But I would have help solving this problem as I had put her on speakerphone.

"What was that dreaded evil devil up to?" asked Tamaki.

"Having the night of her life apparently with that gasp; she had be to having sex with someone", chorused the twins.

"Sex? Why would Nicole-chan want to do that?" asked Honey innocently.

_He is trying to sound innocent, even though I know that he understands the whole concept of sex._

"Who on Earth, would possibly want to invite Nicole into the pleasures of bed?" Tamaki asked.

"What is that supposed to mean Suou?" darkly asked I, and Alex.

"I…." Tamaki blanched.

"What are you saying that she could never get anyone to want to be with her? If that is what you are attempting to imply, then you are very rude Tamaki-san." Chrissy-Tia scolded in a motherly way; while B.J. nodded her head in agreement.

The Hosts were blinking at Chrissy-Tia in shock, having never seen this side of her before.

Tamaki having never been scolded by Chrissy-Tia froze into a statue.

Chrissy-Tia turned to the rest of the Hosts, and solemnly said, "I really hope that you guys will help us find who Nicole was making out with. You see she has never done anything with a guy before. And though she acts all manly and tough, she isn't attracted to women. In fact, she finds most women obnoxious. She is beautiful though, and I wish that she would see herself that way, but she still holds onto what her father said to her all those years; as well as the abuse he inflicted onto her. That's why it's harder for her to form relationships with other people".

She pointedly looked at me and Emi, while she stared intensely with her old-soul deep blue eyes. All three of us glanced at each other knowingly.

"Then why would she randomly…" started Hikaru.

"…lock lips with a complete stranger", finished Kaoru.

"Most likely, because he accepted her rage and her intense verbal lashings. That means that he is most definitely a good guy. And he has probably found out her name and isn't intimidated by her unusual strength or her infamous violent reputation; this makes him a really great guy and has to at least be fond of her", reasoned Chrissy-Tia.

All of the Hosts, Alex, B.J., and I were stunned by her reasoning. My relatives and I were more stunned at the idea that any guy could be kind enough to deal with Nicole's explosive nature and her brutal tongue.

_I guess that there is someone out there for everyone. _

I quickly snuck a glance at Kyoya who was also happening to be looking at me. We both blushed by our queer actions.

"You really want Nicole to have someone special don't you Chrissy-Sempai?" asked Haruhi. Her big brown orbs glowed intuitively.

"Yes I do", she said.

"Well then men, we have a mission to carry out: Operation Found out Who Nicole's True Love Is", proclaimed Tamaki.

"No offense Sempai, but wouldn't just be easier if we just asked her who she's in love with" deadpanned Haruhi. She had an irritated look on her face.

"I agree. The direct method always works better. It has more reliable results than the complicated methods", I interjected.

"Yeah, plus who wants Tamaki-Sempai's idiocy involved anyway?" added Alex.

I turned over to her, she was really irritated. Thus her scars started to pop out more.

Tamaki stumbled before yelling, "Mama! Why are our daughters rebelling against their daddy's wishes?"

"Tamaki, I have to agree with the girls on this." Everyone turned over to look at him in shock. I smiled that he agreed with us.

"I bet Kyoya is only agreeing with them, because one of them is his fiancée", whispered the twins mischievously. Kyoya turned to glare at them and it caused them to hide behind Mori-Sempai.

"Thank you Kyoya", I purred. He turned over to me glaring at my gratitude. I shuddered full of pleasure at his intensity.

"Don't do that…You know you make feel like jelly when you do that", I revealed. He got surprised then hid himself behind his glasses. The Hosts looked back and forth between us as if trying to figure if there was something more than just a forced engagement.

"Yuck! Please save your lovey-dovey crap during your dates", exclaimed Alex.

"Awwww…They are so cute together!" cooed B.J. and Chrissy-Tia.

The Hosts and I sweat dropped at them.

The doors burst open, and an awkward girl strode into the room. She had light brown hair and was wearing the girl's uniform.

"Hello Princess, we are just about to start. If you could just wait a little while longer…"

"He the Host King who speakth again shall have nothing but misfortune brought upon his soul", she said darkly.

The Hosts all paled at her choice of words. My relatives and I were stunned until Chrissy-Tia ran over to her.

"You are just too cute! Can I hug you please? Then you can curse me, alright?" she said sweetly. Both the Hosts and the girl seemed shell-shocked by her response. The girl nodded wearily. Chrissy-Tia took that as permission to give her a firm, but gentle bear hug.

_Typical Chrissy-Tia, she is always accepting of people and loves to hug them!_

"I like this new girl!" We all turned to see Alex leaning against a column with a soft smile on her face.

"Why?" asked Kaoru.

"She was going to curse Tamaki-Sempai. I appreciate anyone cursing him." This of course sent the Bipolar King into his corner.

"Alex, that's not nice. Tamaki is a sweet boy, who cares a lot about others", said B.J.

Tamaki got up and ran over to hug B.J. B.J. seemed to be happy to receive a hug.

"But he's very annoying", Alex deadpanned.

Tamaki seemed to falter a bit. "Mama! Alex is being mean to her daddy again!"

Kyoya ignored him.

_I have to get his secret on how he deals with Tamaki so easily._

Chrissy-Tia came up to Kyoya and said, "Can Reiko-san stay here?" Before Kyoya could object, she gave him her sweetest and cutest puppy dog face that no one could refuse. All of the Hosts looked at her with wide eyes and squirming (except Mori who was wearing an unreadable expression, Haruhi who was looking at her with her own giant eyes and Kyoya who was wearing his nonchalant mask).

"Fine Miss Kanazuki can stay, but on one condition." _Huh! I guess Chrissy-Tia's puppy dog face works on Kyoya as well._

"Name it!" she demanded. Again the Host Club looked at her with shock, and Kyoya jot this down. _Seriously? You have to write down her moment of being a commanding person._

He smirked at her. "You will have to keep an eye on her and pay for her to come visit here, while you follow out your punishment attending to our guests."

"Deal", she vowed. All of us looked at her slack-jawed.

_She never ceases to amaze me how she far she sacrifices herself for others' happiness._

"Keiko-san, come with me and watch me make some cakes and cookies!"

The new girl followed her shyly.

"Did you know that cake can be made into many shapes and sizes as long as you have fondant? It also comes in many flavors: chocolate, strawberry, carrot, red velvet, lime, pecan, and so forth. Cookies also come in tons of flavors: peanut butter, chocolate chip, snicker doodle, sugar, coconut macaroon, and etc. What is your favorite flavor of cookie and/or cake Keiko-san?"

"Dark chocolate chip that is filled with many cursed souls", she answered.

All of the Hosts became paralyzed from her strange answer. While Chrissy-Tia started nuzzling her, and saying that she was so cute.

We all sweat dropped from her overbearing mother routine

"Brooke-Jenny come and help us!" she exclaimed. She then linked her arm around Keiko's elbow and skipped with her toward the kitchen.

_Why doesn't she use everyone's nicknames like a normal person?_

"Coming! I am so excited to meet another black magic admirer!" B.J. hollered.

All of the Hosts paled at her declaration, and of course Kyoya wrote this down.

Tamaki yelled, "Wait! My daughter, don't go over into the Dark Side!"

"I can't believe she did that! B.J. is going to be in there with Keiko-san for hours exchanging spells and other sorceress endeavors. Eva, remember the last time, when B.J. cast a spell for a boy to fall for you and it actually worked." Alex chuckled while the Hosts (beside Kyoya) shook at the realization that B.J. was truly a wielder of the magical arts.

"Don't remind me", I huffed.

_It took weeks to cure that boy of his "delusions" of being in love with me. I don't believe in magic, but I do believe in the effects of chemicals can have on other people; which she used in order to make the potion._

"But B.J. doesn't act like most black magic people!" exclaimed Tamaki.

"Well she used to be a big promoter for black magic back in elementary school from grades 1st to 4th, but then she changed. I really miss that side of her", I admitted.

The Hosts looked at me in confusion.

"You see she was more aggressive back then. Now she doesn't stand up for herself as much as she used to. She feels as if she deserves punishment for one of her spells that backfired on her".

Their expressions turned sad at thought of her punishing herself.

"What happened to her Eva-chan?" asked a sad Honey with his eyes all watery.

_Why do_ _his eyes do that? But then again I could ask the same thing about Chrissy-Tia's eyes._

"She was creating a compound that she said would remove Chrissy-Tia's bad bronchial tubes. She gave it to Chrissy-Tia and the next day by sure coincidence Chrissy-Tia got into a car wreck. Her entire back broke and had to be removed by doctors. It got replaced by a metal casing. She can't slouch like other people or bend over that well. She also has difficulty carrying extremely heavy things on her back from time to time", I explained with a heavy heart.

"Wow! You would never think that she has back problems…" started Hikaru.

"…with the cheerful way she carries herself everyday", finished Kaoru.

"My princess has such a positive spirit, no wonder, because she is too kind to let her pain be shown to the world!" Tamaki exclaimed while his eyes were brimming with tears.

The twins pulled out handkerchiefs and started crying.

_Seriously guys?_

"But that is only the tip of the ice berg with your cousin isn't it."

_Why does he always do this? Come on Kyoya baby, why do you have to bring to light Chrissy-Tia's other health issues. She is going to hate the pity that you all are going to show her._

"What do you mean by that Sempai?" asked a curious Haruhi.

Alex stepped over to the group and said, "He is referring to her severe asthma, epilepsy, hypoglycemia, and her severe allergies to pecans, ant bites, shellfish, and liquid honey".

Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Honey started to weep at her "poor" conditions.

"Guys, I think she has a grasp on her conditions. Besides she doesn't seem to make a big deal out of it, so you shouldn't either", deadpanned Haruhi.

Alex smirked at her honest classmate.

Mori gave another unreadable expression. _What does that expression mean?_

"Anyways, everyone we need to get ready for our guests arrival", stated a cool Kyoya.

We all greeted the delighted guests. They asked us many questions about Nicole's whereabouts, we all gave the same answer, "She went home early to go punch a wall".

They all blanched at our answer. We smiled at them, and said, "Sorry, we're just messing with you wonderful ladies". 

_She would do something much worse than punch a wall!_

The Hosts all did their "acts", which in my opinion needed a bit of revision.

I would get jealous anytime a girl would flirt with Kyoya. It made me want to go punch the girl's teeth in. _Go find your own man! He is mine!_

I was so relieved when the Host Club had ended.

"I'm going to go clean up all of the mess I made in the kitchen", said Chrissy-Tia.

"NO! Don't strain yourself my precious daughter!" screamed a flopping Tamaki.

"Don't do it all by yourself, we will have Haruhi help you", chorused the twins.

"Gee…Thanks", said Haruhi dryly.

Chrissy-Tia cocked her head to the side innocently. "Why? I don't need help. I am in perfect health! Why wouldn't I do the cleaning by myself?"

"We wouldn't want to stress you out, so you would start-" Tamaki was cut off by Alex hitting his head and she turned to glare at the rest of the Hosts to shut up. All the other Hosts paled at her sudden violent act, and shivered at her glare.

Alex turned to Chrissy-Tia and hedged, "We just don't want you to worry about such trivial things. It would be a waste of your mental energy."

"Oh! You are so very right Alexandria!" Chrissy-Tia exclaimed.

"Anyway I'm off to Drama Club", said a smug Alex.

"Wait Alexandria! We have to clean up the Club Room still", said Chrissy-Tia.

Alex raised one of her eyebrows. "Don't you remember Chrissy-Tia? Nicole said that she was going to do all of the clean-up work as punishment for not attending today's Host Club meeting."

"Oh! Yeah! Then I guess I will see you when I pick you up around 8."

Alex ruffled her hair before heading to the door.

"See ya, Chrissy-Tia…" she called.

Without a second backward glance, Alex left the room.

"Hey Keiko, would you please come over our house today, so we can talk more about cakes and spells, before I have to head off to volunteer at the Children's Hospital at 6?" Chrissy-Tia pleaded. She gave Keiko her big blue puppy dog eyes and whimpered her lip.

"I suppose joining you ladies in your home would be delightful", she said eerily.

The Hosts shuddered at her tone.

"Yeah!" cheered Chrissy-Tia and B.J. before they grabbed her and took off out of the Club Room.

"Your family is certainly kind and giving to others", commented Tamaki with his violet eyes twinkling.

"Not all of them…" I trailed off. The Hosts all revolved over to me.

"What do you mean by that Eva-chan?"

"All of my older siblings, except for George, Jeremy, Michele, and Emily, look out only for themselves. Same goes for my bougie cousins on my father's side".

"What about Nicole?" asked the twins.

"She's…Nicole. She is always going to look out for number 1. She got in here for selfish reasons to build up her rep. She missed her duties today to get her kicks and used a complete stranger to feed her womanly desires".

"Oh! Really how are you any different from our other siblings and cousins?"

We turned to see that Nicole had been standing in the doorway. Her hair was tousled and her blazer was wrinkled. Her neck had hickies on them, and she had her white shirt coming out of her pants. Her face was flushed, but her eyes were narrowed into angry slits.

"I do not use others for my own personal reasons, like the rest of you. I bet you enjoyed using whoever to fulfill your needs", I hissed.

She ran up to me and lifted me up by my collar and said icily, "Don't you dare talk about our relationship in that way. I couldn't, and wouldn't ever use him in any way for my own benefit in a million years! He is the nicest guy that I have ever met, so don't ever…say I'm only out for myself when it comes to him."

She dropped me on my butt HARD. "So where do you guys need me to start cleaning?"

The Hosts blinked at Nicole. Kyoya stated, "Miss Nicole, I would appreciate it if you didn't break my fiancée, before you have to clean the Club Room from top to bottom as well as organize every item in the Room".

"Whatever", huffed Nicole. She started to walk towards to the mess to clean, but she stopped.

"Eves, I know I am selfish. You don't have to point that out. You are right you don't use others, but they sure use you. Like your fiancée for example, he is going to use your dainty ass for a trophy wife while you are working to take control of our family's company. Just be careful who you allow yourself to care for. Kyoya may seem nice, but Dad seemed nice too. Before Mom got angry with him for being too NICE, then he showed his true colors. He hit her and all of us kids whenever he was pissed off. Except you never got hit, you only got shoved in a closet. Granted, you still became as screwed up as the rest of us. Eves, you just gotta understand that all of the other siblings have a point about doing things in order to look out for themselves. They grew up in an unstable household where dad was bipolar and mommy was too sick and weak to ever really protect us. Though God bless her soul, she tried to. They just want to secure stability and pride in their accomplishments in hopes to boost themselves to receive the praise from some sort of adopted father figure that they didn't get growing up. You should probably test Kyoya before you properly make him yours, in order to receive praise from our bastard Grandfather."

She left me to go clean up the tables near us. The Hosts looked shocked and pitied at the discovery of our daddy problems. I could never handle empathy very well…

"How would you suggest I do that Nicole?"

"Make him really angry and then pray that he doesn't throw you in the closet; because only a really good guy could withstand your anger and not harm you. But I guess that sucks for you having a heartless fiancée like yours, so you're screwed when it comes time to make love and he gets sexually frustrated with you and starts hitting you and the kids. Remember when dad used to come to us kids after he get aggravated at our mom for not "doing the right thing", and he would hit all of us. Oh! Wait a minute! He didn't hit you. You were the lucky one. You only got throw into the closet! How dare you go all "Boo-Who" me when you got it easy, so go and cry in your bedroom closet you little baby!" Nicole hollered.

I felt my eyes water as she said this. I grabbed my things and bolted out of the Club Room.

"Wait Eva-chan!" hollered Honey.

"Princess come back", wailed Tamaki.

"Hey come back here", hollered the twins.

I ignored all of their cries and kept running until I had reached the limo and collapsed on Chrissy-Tia's shoulder bawling my eyes out.

_I can't believe that Nicole did that! She has never revealed our family problems to others and she mocked the fact that I am terrified of tight spaces. I can't deal with her anymore! I wish that she would just leave and never come near me again! _

_We have never completely gotten along with each other. We always have had our disagreements and scuffles… but this is something much more now. I feel like our "relationship" is going to dissolve_

~Back in the Club Room~

Kyoya's POV

Tamaki turned on to Nicole. "How dare you upset her that way? She is your sister, and Daddy wants to go and apologize to her…"

She gave Tamaki a glare so dark and evil, it even made me shudder.

"Let's set something straight. One: you are not my "Daddy". Two: what I say to Eves is none of your damn business, even if you witness her fall apart into tears. Three: I don't like you or this damn club; the only reason why I'm here is to serve out my punishment for 7 more weeks, then I'm gone. Four: I don't trust any of you, so don't play the "happy family" act around me. Five: if you ever have the balls to get in my face again; I will beat you down so hard none of your friends will recognize your crumpled physique".

With that said, she continued on with her cleaning duties.

Tamaki had literally deflated at that point. Everyone was stunned into silence at her words. I was as well, but I snapped out of it first. I went to go do some estimates on the Club's finances.

The rest of the Club stood there paralyzed for hours until Nicole had finished and left. This brought them back to normal.

"I knew Nicole had a harsh tongue…" started Hikaru.

"…but I didn't expect her to say something that intense to Tamaki and Eva", finished Kaoru.

Honey's eyes started to water. "Takashi, why doesn't Nicole-chan trust us?"

"It is nothing against you Mitsukuni-san. That is just how Nicole is", said a familiar sweet voice.

We looked to see that Chrissy-Tia was in the doorway. Her eyes were glowing with an ancient look that startled all of us.

"Believe it or not, she actually didn't say anything too harsh. I have to meet this boy of hers! He has really changed her!"

"I'm sorry, but Tia-chan how did you know about what she said?"

"Well, Nicole accidently butt-dialed me while she was yelling at you guys, so I was able to know everything she said."

I regarded her coolly, before saying, "That is all well, and good, but that still doesn't explain why you are here".

Her face became serious. "I came to talk to you all about something important…"

We froze at the change in her demeanor.

"I wanted you to know that I know that all of you know about my…conditions. I wanted to say please don't feel sorry for me or offer to help me all the time. It really annoys me when people do that… So what I'm trying to say is don't give me any special treatment. "

We all merely stared at her. None of us really knew what to say.

Mori surprised everyone by breaking the silence. "If you say that you don't want special treatment, then we won't give it to you."

"Yeah, you seem to have a handle with yourself, so why should we treat you any differently now." Haruhi said.

The rest of us nodded. And for once the idiot said something right, "But that doesn't mean that we won't still treat you like a special Princess, but not because of your conditions. But because you are so kind and beautiful to everyone around you regardless of whom they are."

Chrissy-Tia gave us all an unreadable expression, before she returned to her normal self. "You all are so kind! You don't have to make up nice things about me…I should be kinder to others, because I can be selfish at times."

We sweat dropped at her statement.

_Does she not see herself clearly or is she as dense as Tamaki?_

_I shouldn't even compare the two. I think she is more aware of others feelings and thoughts of her than Tamaki. She also has a better grip on reality than Tamaki._

"Anyway I have to pick up Alexandria from Theatre Club! See you guys tomorrow!"

After her departure, we all left for home.

~A Couple Hours Later~

Nicole's POV

_I'm so pissed at Eves! She is such a priss! Why does she have to be all sensitive about our family issues? _

_I mean seriously they would have found out eventually about her fear, and they would have connected the dots with the scars…I mean seriously. _

_Why does she have to be such a pain? _

I was in my bedroom in our mansion, pacing around angrily.

I never grew attached to things. Ever!

That would be stupid! Because eventually I would either have to sell them or they would end up breaking. So what was the point?

However, when it came to people, I always became attached too quickly. So I would put up barriers to protect myself from pain. Thanks to my childhood, I learned quickly how people closest to you would and could hurt you. I also learned the triggers on how and what made people explode and beat you to a pulp.

So I made a list of triggers to test and see if the person was worth my time:

Insult their pride and/or intelligence

Call them out when they've done something wrong and berate them for it

Insult their appearance

Make sure they know ALL OF THEIR negative qualities and nag them to FIX THEM

Call them every bad word that you can think of and Lastly

DON'T SUGARCOAT ANYTHING YOU SAY 

I would use this list on everyone that I would meet.

There were fourth types of reactions. The first kind would get mad and get all pissed in my face; they were usually the punks, jerks, and assholes that needed to keep their rep intact. So naturally we would fight, and I would always kick their asses.

The second kind would just get mad, clench their fists and walk away; otherwise known as the pacifists who earned my respect.

The third kind would just engage in a verbal confrontation and make it loud enough so they could get "super-special" attention; these kids you only had to slap once and they would go all "I want my mommy! Where's my teddy bear?" and suck their thumbs.

The fourth kind was the worst, because they would only engage in hitting you if you were in a confined space with no one else around to witness; these were the abusers; these sadists enjoyed beating the snot out of people who were weaker than them.

What was bothering me was the fact that Ritsu didn't seem to fit any of these types. That was scaring me…because it was unnatural for people to just take and take without showing any anger from my brutal mouth. He only snapped today at a jerk that nearly ran me over once we exited the greenhouse. Of course the dude ran away all scared. He looked at me nervously almost as if I would be afraid to see his anger go off like that. Then I realized that he was very handsome when he did show his anger; which was a revelation for me.

I only smiled at him, and kissed him. I yelled, "Call me". As I ran off towards the Club Room, I shot a quick glance at him. He was as red as his hair.

So what type did that make him? If he would explode at a stranger who was semi-polite, but then could be all calm and reserved around me.

A knock came at my door.

"Go away! I'm busy!" I growled. Normally my siblings or cousins (with the exception of Maria, Alex, Eves, B.J., Haley, Emi, and Chrissy-Tia) would just turn and run whenever I used that tone of voice…But the knocking continued. I glanced at the clock. It was 11:45 p.m.

_It can't be Maria, because she turns in around 10:00. Alex usually crashes right after she comes home from Theatre Club, and doesn't get back up to eat her dinner until 1…It can't be Eves, because she most certainly (as well as currently) hates my guts; and I hers. B.J. knocks out around 9:30; so the only ones left are Haley, Emi, and Chrissy-Tia._

I stormed over to the door and flung it open. To my surprise, it was Chrissy-Tia standing there while holding her adoptive baby Jasmine.

"May I come in?" she asked. Her big dark blue eyes were going into their owl shapes, so I really couldn't refuse her.

"Yeah", I huffed.

She smiled at me and walked into my room. I slumped onto my bed. I motioned for her to lie beside me. She shook her head.

"I am afraid that if I do, I won't get up. I don't want to crush Jasmine."

"I understand".

_She is so good with that child! It doesn't really surprise me, because she is practically a mother to all of us…She would be a great mother…If only she could live long enough to become one…It's not fair that someone like her is going to have her life cut off when she reaches her mid-twenties. God, why couldn't you take away a bastard or a bitch who deserves it? _

"I wanted to ask you why you said those things at the Club Room to both Evangeline and the Host Club".

"I…I was pissed at Tamaki, so I lashed out…And with Eves, I just sort of released all of my pent-up anger against her, and didn't look back."

She gave me an unreadable look. "Nicole, you should apologize to her. You really hurt her feelings by mocking her phobia. The same goes for the Host Club. They deserve an apology for your words against them and what you said to Evangeline."

"Seriously Chrissy-Tia! Why can't you call people by their nicknames? It would be so much simpler", I said exasperated.

She shook her head saying, "Life's too short for nicknames. It's better to appreciate the full name, than to shorten or abolish it completely."

_Why does she always pull out that card whenever it's just about nicknames, but anything else she doesn't really say about anything else?!_

"Nicole, you need to apologize to both offended parties. It's the right thing to do."

I opened my mouth to retort. She gave me a rare irritated look to stop me.

"No I am not going to drag you like a child. You need to act like the grown woman that you claim to be. Also you need to learn to admit when you are in the wrong. Otherwise you will cause everyone you love to walk out of your life".

_Gee-whizz! She is too wise for her age…but then again she had to grow up pretty quickly._

"I know. I just hate when I have to apologize first, it reminds me of when we were younger…Dad always made ME apologize for something that wasn't my fault. It always left me…with the impression with no matter what I did I would be in the wrong…So I never tried…"I trailed off.

"I know it will be hard for you to do this…But you and I both know that you love Evangeline with all of your heart. The only reason why you lashed out is that you wished you hadn't gotten hit when you were younger. You hated the pain and humiliation, so you learned to watch out for his mood changes and learn them. It must have caused you a great deal of pain, so you began to build barriers in order to protect yourself…I can grasp why you envied Evangeline, and still do…but you must also understand that she would be left in a dark confining space for hours, sometimes days. This abandonment caused her phobia and her desire to over-please others, so no one would ever leave her…So you should give her more empathy than what you have given her. Imagine if your Dad had decided to beat you nonstop for hours." _Chrissy-Tia, you understand everyone perfectly! Don't you?_

"…You're right. I should be more empathetic towards her, and I should apologize to her for all the mean things I said to her", I admitted while tears started to leak down my face.

_I can be such a bitch! I need to apologize to her tomorrow before school starts. _I sat up.

Chrissy-Tia sat next to me and leaned into me. Since she was holding a small child, this was her "strength hug" that she would give us so we would feel strong enough to accomplish whatever we had to do.

"Now that's settled. Tell me about this boy you are so bent on. Not to mention moaning about", she taunted. _So they had me on speaker when they called me. Pfft…I'm really not surprised._

"His name is Ritsu Kasanoda. He is a Yakuza heir. He has shoulder-length red hair. He is so sweet and thoughtful. He can withstand my tongue and my anger. You know he called me cute after I had yelled at him. He is such a blusher. He bandaged my hand. He is 6'1. He has a quite a muscular build…He is extremely handsome".

I looked over to her to see her reaction of him being a Yakuza heir. She was only smiling widely at me in approval?

_She approves? Not that I shouldn't be surprised…It's Chrissy-Tia! She is always so accepting of everything and everyone._

"You approve." I said it as more of a question.

She gave me her sweet face. "Why wouldn't I? I see this tremendous adoration in your face. You are brimming with happiness. You are an excellent judge of character, so I believe and know that you are telling the truth. Also he sounds nice."

I blinked at her in utter shock. _Well she is probably going to be the ONLY ONE who approves…_

I heard a slight cry from the baby.

"It's all right little one. We are in your Cousin Nicole's room."

She tickled the baby's tummy and held her little hand with a finger. Jasmine let out a happy coo.

"Did you know that she is in love with this man? She is head-over heels for this poor man." The baby started making bubbles at this comment.

Chrissy-Tia awed at her little baby. I only sweat dropped at her words. She gave me a kiss on the cheek before leaving with her child.

_I'm not in love with Ritsu! I am?_


	5. Chapter 5

*Disclaimer I don't own Cher's "You haven't seen the last of me". I also don't own Jennifer Hudson's "One Night Only". Please enjoy and review! 

Chapter 5

~The Very Next Morning~

Eva's POV

_I am so aggravated at Nicole…She insults me then she has the NERVE to try and talk to me about something "important". _

I was in the Club Room ignoring both the Host Club and my relatives. I did not get much sleep last night as a result of old memories haunting me; along with Nicole's words.

"Eves!"

_Surprise! Surprise! Wonder what she wants! If I ignore her, then she will have to leave me alone._

"Eves, just remember that you forced me to do this".

_What is she..?_

She flipped me over onto a couch. She somehow managed to get me into a perfect sitting position. She came over to me with a peculiar look in her eyes…

_Dear God! What is she going to do to me?_

She took a great breath. She then bowed before me.

_What is she up to?_

"I'm sorry for being a giant bitch to you yesterday. I was completely in the wrong. I said such horrible things to you. I knew your phobia and twisted it into a dark joke. I will understand completely if you are unable to forgive me. I just needed you to know how I feel", she said sincerely.

_I didn't even know Nicole could even 'do' sincere._

I was astounded by my older sister's mature action!

She walked away over to Tamaki and the Host Club, and bowed before them. They all froze in shock by her complete turnaround.

"I am sorry for using my tongue harshly against you Tamaki and your Club. I was completely out-of-line. I can't promise that it won't happen again, because it's in my nature to be a cruel bitch. I just wanted you all to know that I was wrong…So yeah". She then got on her feet and did her maid duties for the day.

Chrissy-Tia was smiling happily at Nicole's actions.

_I have a feeling that she is the reason that Nicole even apologized sincerely. _

Chrissy-Tia pranced over to me and asked, "Aren't you going to accept her apology?"

"I…can't".

_She may have been sincere, but I don't think I can forgive her quite yet._

"Evangeline…"started Chrissy-Tia.

"Don't scold me like you're my mother. I have always been forgiving to Nicole, but I just can't forgive her right now. Is it so wrong for me to want to be selfish for once in my life? Besides I have time to forgive her", I ranted.

"Time is only relative Evangeline. Please don't wait too long", she advised.

Her face grew serious, and she turned away as if she were ashamed of my decision.

_Yeah…Whatever! I am not to going to deal with either of them, until they can understand my point of view. _

~Time Skip~

2 weeks later

Eva's POV

I have been avoiding Nicole for the past couple of weeks which hasn't been hard. We only have contact with each other at the Club. The only time we are cordial to one another is when we have to serve the guests, besides that we still act estranged.

As for Chrissy-Tia, I started talking to her not long after, because it is Chrissy-Tia. You can't help yourself but to forgive her. She is just too kind-hearted.

Kyoya and I have been seeing each other every weekend. It is always fun to just spend time with him and his lips.

_I am aware of his physical attraction to me…But I am starting to feel that I am in a one-sided relationship where I am the only one who loves him._

I walked into the Club Room by myself as Science Club had been cancelled for the day. I was surprised that Kyoya was there…with his shirt un-tucked and his tie loose.

_He looks so relaxed! He truly is a wonder._

"Hello Eva, I see that you are here", he drawled.

"Why is no one else here? The Club opens in five minutes…"

"The Club is closed today, but we are going to have a meeting to discuss an upcoming event. And it would beneficiary if you and your relatives attended". He then gave me his signature smirk at my stare.

"…And why are you telling me this?"

"You and the other four are required to come of course. You are going to serve the guests there."

I gave him a dry look. "That's not what I meant and you know it".

He only shrugged. I was about to interrogate him…Until Tamaki and the others burst into the room.

Tamaki was going on about something in regard to Haruhi's purity as a woman. The twins, Nicole, and Alex were mocking him in a blunt way. B.J. was skipping in with Reiko at her elbow. Honey and Chrissy-Tia were engaged in a serious debate over cake, while Mori looked on with a subtle smile at the two of them. Haruhi, the only sane one, was breathing in and out calmly at the craziness.

"Everyone, we need to prepare for this week's upcoming event. I would appreciate it if you would behave for a moment." He ended in a dark tone that seemed to cause everyone to shiver in fear. I smiled at his intensity.

They all came over to the table and took a seat.

"So what is the Club planning to do Kyoya-san?" politely inquired Chrissy-Tia.

He gave her his signature Host smile, before stating, "We are arranging a dance for our customers as well as some of the boys that attend this school. Our theme is to be a masquerade. We are going to have a contest in which the guests have to guess whom the Hosts are."

"What about entertainment?" she asked.

"That is our entertainment".

"Seriously, just a guessing game, Kyoya-san I am sorely disappointed in you. I would have thought that you would have come with something more interesting than that. You are Evangeline's fiancée after all."

The Hosts were stunned by Chrissy-Tia. Kyoya sent her a very dark look. Chrissy-Tia handled herself with his intensity.

"What do you suggest?" He asked coldly

"Well first of all you need music for a dance. Since you are the Host Club, you should recommend the ladies to confess to their favorite Host something that they admire about them. You also need something to spice up the evening with something enchanting and romantic…After all that's what the girls come to see." She smiled at Kyoya sweetly.

The Hosts were still stunned at her.

My relatives and I looked suspiciously at her. "What are you up to Chrissy-Tia?" we asked in unison.

She blinked innocently at us. "What do you mean?"

I, Alex, B.J., and Nicole sweat dropped.

"So who do you suggest to perform at the dance Chrissy-Tia?" Kyoya inquired coolly.

"Us."

Everyone paled at her statement.

"What do you mean by that Sempai?" asked Haruhi.

"My princess we can't perform, because we have to entertain our guests and you must serve our guests…"

"Yeah Chrissy-Tia, that's stupid to suggest that we should perform while working at the dance", chorused the twins.

"Will you all allow me to clarify my statement?" she asked irritably. The Hosts froze at her sudden irritation.

"Go ahead", they all warily answered.

"When I said "us", what I meant was my relatives and I would perform at the dance. Alexandria would play the drums. Brooke-Jenny would play the piano. Emily would play the electric guitar. Haley would play the violin. Chloe would play the bass guitar. Evangeline, Nicole, and I would sing a selection of songs throughout the dance. We should also start with a surprise singer that shocks everyone with her voice that is not our relative. Plus, it would provide you with free entertainment…Now all we need…is a surprise ending at the dance that causes a domino effect at the dance…" she trailed off.

Haley burst into the room bawling, "Chrissy-Tia…Can you comfort me?"

Nekozawa ran after her saying, "Why have you been avoiding me all day, my dark angel of the night?"

"Don't you dare talk to me you bastard! I saw you with that other girl…" she said while leaking mascara ran down her face.

_I have never seen her like this…She must really like him…_

"Who do you mean?" he asked.

_Haley…Are you sure that he is cheating on you? I know how you like to dramatize everything that happens to you…_

She then pointed to Keiko, "That's the girl you were with and you are more connected to each other through black magic, more than you and I could ever be…" She ran out of the room in absolute tears.

Nekozawa seemed to crumble and crawl into a black doorway.

_Wait! Where did that come from?_

"Keiko-san, are you and Nekozawa just friends?" asked Chrissy-Tia.

"Yes, we were only discussing curses yesterday when she came by the Black Magic Club to see him. Apparently she jumped to the wrong conclusions when he hugged me for discovering a soul-taking curse." She explained in her unusual way, which caused all of us (except Chrissy-Tia, B.J. and Honey) to shudder.

"Poor Haley, she may have confidence in herself, but she doesn't have faith in others to love her", said Alex.

Tamaki seemed to have an epiphany. "Well men, this is our opportune moment to bring together these young lovers, so they can have their happily after. This will also give us the icing on the cake moment for our dance…Gentlemen and ladies let us plan…" Everyone else tuned him out, while Chrissy-Tia and B.J. still were hanging by his every word.

~Time Skip~

Moments before the Dance

Kyoya's POV

_That idiot actually brought the net…I am still amazed at his depth of imagination._

"What are you doing Tamaki?" I huffed.

"Kyoya, I am utilizing my powers of love matchmaking by using this net to capture them, so that they can reconcile their love and live happily ever after. Even someone as dark as Nekozawa deserves a beautiful angel like Haley…" he blabbed on.

I ignored him and thought of who could possibly be starting the dance with a shocking song. I walked over to the other Hosts.

"We are about to start, so head over to your positions", I said.

We all arrived to the top of the stairwell. I felt a wave of déjà vu. We are going to blend in with the crowd this time, so we headed to the front entrance opening the doors to the girls and the boys at Ouran.

The guests arrived in an excitable fashion. They all were looking around trying to determine which masked boy was a Host.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. We humbly welcome you to join us for a fun and exciting evening. Good luck on finding your Host to be. Don't forget to give your appreciation letters to me, so I can deliver them to your favorite Host. Have fun and enjoy the voice talents of our mystery singer, who will we reveal to you after they finish singing. If you may mystery singer, please delight us with your soulful song", said Eva.

A figure in a white mask and a non-form fitting white suit appeared before the microphone. Alex, Chloe, and Emily started playing their respective instruments.

The voice began, "Feeling broken

Barely holding on

But there's something so strong

Somewhere inside me

And I am down but I'll get up again

Don't count me out just yet

I've been brought down to my knees

And I've been pushed way past the point of breaking

But I can take it

I'll be back

Back on my feet

This is far from over

You haven't seen the last of me

You haven't seen the last of me

They can say that

I won't stay around

But I'm gonna stand my ground

You're not gonna stop me

You don't know me

You don't know who I am

Don't count me out so fast

I've been brought down to my knees

And I've been pushed way past the point of breaking

But I can take it

I'll be back

Back on my feet

This is far from over

You've haven't seen the last of me

There will be no fade out

This is not the end

I'm down now

But I'm still standing tall again

Times are hard but

I was built tough

I'm gonna show you all what I'm made of

I've been brought down to my knees

And I've been pushed past the point of breaking

But I can take it

I'll be back

Back on my feet

This is far from over

I am far from over

You haven't seen the last of me

No no

I'm not going nowhere

I'm staying here

Oh no

You won't see me begging

I'm not taking my bow

Can't stop me now

It's not the end

You've haven't seen the last of me

Oh no

You haven't seen the last of me

You haven't seen the last of me…"

I was stunned by the deep feminine voice of this mystery singer…_Who is this singer. _The song was purely radiant and the power of the voice had truly stunned everyone, before they applaud and whistle wildly at the mystery singer.

"Congratulations to our mystery singer. Now please remove your mask to your speechless audience", said a tearful Eva.

_Typical Eva, she always has to be moved by beautiful art. Doesn't she? _

The figure removed their mask slowly. We all dropped our jaws when we saw who it was.

"Haruhi!" shouted everyone in astonishment.

_I thought we found out at Lobelia that she couldn't sing…well sing the high soprano part anyways. Apparently she has a deeper alto range than most females._

"Oh! Haruhi is so dreamy, he can sing like a deep-voiced female…"

"I never thought Haruhi would outshine the professional singers, but he has an amazing talent!"

"I love him even more now!"

All the fan girls started screaming. All of the boys just cringed at their high-pitched sounds.

"Alright, everyone calm down for our next performer Nicole". Eva then led Haruhi off the platform. Haruhi was attacked by her fan girls.

Everyone thought Nicole wasn't going to be able to top Haruhi's performance…But she surprised them by belting out, "If I were a boy". She made everyone's jaws drop to the ground with a loud thud… She sounded similar to Beyoncé, but had her own influence in her sound.

Everyone was screaming for her, when she hit all of the high notes and the low notes. Once she finished, she bowed and she gestured for Chrissy-Tia to come up from serving drinks. Nicole went back to serve the guests. Chrissy-Tia still was wearing her maid uniform, when she too blew everyone away with "Reflection". Her soulful voice was a unique combination of Christina Aguilera and Whitney Houston, which suited her entirely.

Everyone was complimenting her once she had got off the stage. All of the boys were drooling after her, and Mori sent them away with his death glare. She smiled at him, before she went back to serving everyone their food and drinks.

Then Eva came up and sang Adele's "Cold Shoulder", and sang with bright soulful voice, which suited her perfectly. Everyone again applauded and commented that their entire family was talented and cultured.

The moment, Haley got off the stage from finishing her duties of playing the violin for the night. We commenced with our operation of getting Nekozawa and her back together.

Honey swiftly grabbed Haley by his shoulder and stole her away.

He placed her on the ground gently. Then Hikaru and Kaoru came over and threw her onto the net that carried her up to the ceiling.

"Get me down now!" she screeched.

"I just want to go home", she cried. Her platinum blonde hair dramatically fell around her face.

Tamaki brought Nekozawa over. Nekozawa was shaking with fury when he saw that she was trapped.

"Who did this?" he growled.

"I will curse whoever did this. I will take their soul and trap it into a dark pit". The twins and Tamaki shook at his dark threat.

Haley looked at him with adoration. "You really do care…"

"Of course I do. Why would you ever think that I would care for someone else besides you my dark angel?"

She sniffed, "I thought you wanted someone that knew as much about black magic as you do."

"You are dark enough for me, even with your minimal knowledge of dark magic. You are the darkest woman I have ever met…Would you allow me the honor of serving you until and after we enter the dark abyss of the Underworld and curse all who try to harm you?"

She sighed happily. "Of course, I will. Will you allow me to keep your company for all eternity and chase away all who try to destroy our union?"

"With great pleasure, I humbly accept your company for the rest of our eternal lives, my dark angel".

She chuckled darkly and he joined in and he somehow lowered the rope without even touching it. All the Hosts (except me) froze, with the realization that he must indeed be in touch with dark forces. I disregarded this foolishness immediately…

_He probably has his servants doing that_.

She landed in his covered arms and was whisked away into the shadows with him. She giggled manically while she started pecking him all over.

"I can't wait to be with you again my Dark Knight", she purred while stroking him.

"I am wanting to join you in our body lock again my dark angel." He seductively growled in her ear.

We all watched their interaction with each other in both fascination and horror.

We all walked away from them, so they could enjoy one another properly.

"We did a good thing, men", said a thoughtful Tamaki.

"They sure make a perfect…" started Hikaru.

"…creepy couple", finished Kaoru.

"Guys, they are together, so let's not criticize them", stated Haruhi.

"Ah…Haruhi cares about the creepy couple", they chorused.

"Yes, I do. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Well I'm happy for Haley-chan and Neko-chan!" cheered Honey.

We arrived back to the dance. To find the audience was captivated by the performance of… Eva!

"In the morning this feeling will be gone

It has no chance going on

Something so right has got no chance to live

So let's forget about chances, its one night I will give

One night only, one night only

You'll be the only one

One night only

Then you'll have to run

One night only, one night only

There's nothing more to say

One night only

Words get in the way

One night only

One night only

One night only…"

_Her voice is like pure liquid gold…I love her voice…I love her…Wait! I can't be seriously in love with this woman…But it feels so right!_

I then wanted to walk over to her, but I couldn't as she was encircled by her new "friends". Many of our male guests were looking at Chrissy-Tia and Eva with pointed interest. Most of them wouldn't approach them, because they were intimidated by their being. A few of them looked like trouble, because they aggressively confronted them. I jotted down their names down in my notebook.

Eva whistled to get everyone's attention. "Now we will announce the winners of the 'Host Guessing Contest'…Sakura Oshiro for Tamaki Suou, Tohru Yamamoto for the Hitachiin twins, Rin Yoshida for Honey Haninozuka, Rei Tanaka for Mori Morinozuka, and Fuyumi Takahashi for Kyoya Ootori. Please both the Hosts and the ladies, who correctly guessed their identities, please come up to receive your prize: a peck on the cheek of your preferred Host. As you are aware, you don't have to receive a kiss from the Host you guessed, it can be any one of the Hosts."

We all came up to the stage to give them a kiss on the cheek. Tamaki kissed Fuyumi Takashi (the girl who guessed me). Hikaru kissed Rin Yoshida, and Kaoru kissed Tohru Yamamoto. Mori kissed Sakura Oshiro. Honey kissed Rei Tanaka. I didn't kiss anyone, and I was happy not to. All I wanted to do was go kiss Eva.

_God, what am I some kind of hopeless romantic? I really need to end Tamaki's life as soon as possible…_

I came up to the microphone and thanked everyone for coming.

The girls started to clean up. The female guests left without a hitch…Crash!

We all turned to the sound, and saw a group of 4 girls towering over a soaked Keiko.

"That's what you get for trying to steal our Hosts, you little freak."

"Yeah, I'd like to see how you are going to curse them now when you all covered in sticky lemonade".

"You are nothing, but a little whore, aren't you? I will teach you some proper etiquette." The girl raised her hand to smack her, and Keiko cringed at her raised hand…But the blow never came.

Alex held the offender by her arm. Her scars were popping out as she sneered at the girl, "How would you like to receive 'proper etiquette lessons' from me?" The girl only whined at Alex's grip.

B.J. came up to the other three. "If you don't leave now, I will personally guarantee that you will be cursed for all eternity…" The girls paled.

The boldest one scoffed, "Why would you even defend a freak like her anyway?"

"Because unlike you whores, we accept everyone for who they are and become their friends regardless. Now scram, before I pull out that fake hair on top of your ugly-ass head", retorted Nicole.

Chloe and Emi came up beside her and prepared themselves for a possible catfight. Though, I don't think the "bad girls" have a fair shot; but I don't care about their chances I just want them gone.

"You are nothing, but a bunch of bullies", they whined.

"That's rich coming from girls like you", rebuked Chrissy-Tia.

"It would be in your best interest for you and your friends to leave, before I destroy your family's chances of surpassing the Ootori group as the high rolling medical group", said Eva coldly. The girls cringed at this.

"Tamaki, you wouldn't let her and her lackeys do this to us…Would you?" asked the boldest one.

"My dear, you don't deserve my pity, after what you have done to this poor maiden. As such, you four are banned from attending all Host Club activities", he said simply dismissing them entirely.

"You will not get a refund from your payment to the Host Club, so it would be in each of you 'ladies' best interest to leave while you still have your dignity intact," I informed them.

Those girls had the audacity to start crying like they were the victims…_Sometimes I hate females with a passion. Thank God, Eva is not like one of those girls!_

"Go cry to someone…" started Hikaru.

"…who actually cares", finished Kaoru. Alex dropped the girl and the girl went running towards her limo. The other three soon followed in tow.

"Good riddance", chorused the twins and Nicole.

Chrissy-Tia bent down to Keiko. "Are you all right?"

Keiko sniffed, "No. My parents are going to kill me when they see the damage on this dress. They are going to so disappointed that I am such a klutz".

Chrissy-Tia's eyes narrowed, "Wouldn't they be more concerned as to who did this to you?"

Keiko didn't answer. She started shaking severely.

Chrissy-Tia eyes widened with realization. "Alexandria and Nicole, come with me to help Keiko get out of this saturated dress. Brooke-Jenny and Chloe go find Haley and Nekozawa and tell them it's time to go. The rest of you stay here." She briskly ordered.

Everyone (well the Hosts and I) stood amazed at how easily her orders were followed, but it was Chrissy-Tia. She seemed to have the magic touch when it came to others.

_She should really be a politician…_

Alex, Nicole, and Chrissy-Tia then headed off to the Club Room to help Keiko change.

~Time Skip~

30 minutes later

Kyoya's POV

We all stood around waiting impatiently for the girls to return from the Club Room. Tamaki was blathering on about they were abducted by aliens.

_He really is an idiot._

Alex then came out of the shadows and said, "Sorry for keeping all of you waiting, but we had a situation that led to a heated debate between Nicole and Keiko…" We frowned.

_Why would Nicole and Keiko get into a verbal fight?_

"What was the fight about Alex?" asked a tentative Kaoru. Alex looked at him with a pained expression.

"…Guys Keiko has numerous cuts, bruises, and burns all over her body. You know what this means right?!" she shouted. Her fists were clenching and she abruptly punched a column… The rest of the Hosts jumped at her violent action.

_That is to be expected of her background…after all of the abuse that she was put through as a small child._

"Her parents abused her…Why would they do something like that to her…"

Emi came up to her and gently patted her shoulder. Alex flinched slightly at her touch.

"Alex, I understand that you are angry about this abuse that Keiko has gone through…But we need to know the details of the fight that went down."

"We saw her scars, and got angry. Nicole started going off about we needed to take down her parents for this atrocity. Keiko didn't want to do that to her family name, but Nicole said that if she defended her family she would be continually beaten by them. Keiko seemed tore between wanting her freedom and her duty to her god awful family.

Chrissy-Tia finally interjected by stating 'Look Keiko, we can help you out of your situation, we are your friends. We love you so much. We want you to be free. Forget about your family honor, your family honor went out the door the moment when your parents laid a hand on you for the fun of it. Don't you dare think for a second that we will leave you out to dry and make you just deal with this on your own! You are a good person Keiko. You deserve a better life than what your family has provided for you'. With that, Keiko agreed that she needed to take a stand in court to get out of her parent's clutches. As such, we are taking her home with us, and she will stay with us, once we have taken down her 'parents'", she vowed.

None of us knew how to respond to this revelation.

We didn't get the chance to…Nicole had strode into the room while carrying Keiko bridal style. Chrissy-Tia was carrying Keiko's school bag, although she seemed as if her back couldn't handle the weight.

"Everyone, go head off to the limo; I will join you shortly…I just need to catch my breath." Chrissy-Tia said. All of her relatives plus a sleeping Keiko walked away toward the limo.

"I don't think you are here to catch your breath, but rather to tell us something important", I said.

"How could you be so rude Kyoya? This Princess is obviously exhausted from…"

"Tamaki-san, it's fine, because he is correct…I need you all to come over to our house tomorrow." She said.

The Hosts and I stared at her in confusion.

"I need you all there tomorrow for several specific reasons. One, Maria has been dying to meet all of you and make you some homemade American food. Two, my family gets easily bored on Saturdays and they need some entertainment. Three, I need Kyoya to get used to Evangeline's morning behavior. And lastly, I need all of you present when we go confront Keiko's parents, so they will not charge her for anything such as false allegations about her abuse. With all of you there, they will back down from causing Keiko any more harm, be it legal or physical. I intend to have her parent's rights of her signed over to our family's lunch time tomorrow".

We all looked at her with awe and respect.

"Way to go Chrissy-Tia!" cheered the twins.

"Excellent idea, Tia-chan!"

Mori came over to her and ruffled her hair. Haruhi smiled at her.

"My daughter is so noble! Caring for others without a single rebuttal, she is truly a lady of nobility".

"Then I suppose that we will see you and your family sometime tomorrow", I coolly stated.

"Looking forward to it! See y'all bright and early before the rooster crows", she said brightly. We all sweat dropped at her usage of an American expression.

_Tomorrow is certainly going to be interesting…_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

~Time Skip~

The very next morning

Kyoya's POV

We had just arrived at their residence. Tamaki was fluttering around about something. The twins were excited to be at their new 'toys' home. Haruhi was imagining aloud about all the American food she was going to eat. Honey was just happy to be there. Mori was wearing his unreadable expression. _Are they going to answer? I hear them whispering behind the door._

A happy Latina woman flung the door open and gestured for us to come in.

"Hello, I'm so delighted to finally meet the rest of you. My name is Maria, and I am the Mangers' and Karmazins' nanny. Today is going to be a busy day, so please come in, take your shoes off and relax, before you all need to handle some business with Miss Keiko's family. Kyoya, why don't you show them where to take off their shoes? Please show the others where they can get some house slippers to wear around the house".

"What!" The other Hosts were shocked that I had already been over.

The woman giggled fiercely, "Didn't Kyoya tell you that he's been coming over every Saturday to take Eva out on a date?"

"Kyoya…" Tamaki started.

"What is it my fault if none of you asked what I did over the past weekends?" I coldly asked. This seemed to electrocute Tamaki.

"Well you could have mentioned something earlier", said the twins.

I simply shrugged, "It never came up."

They just gave me an irritated look.

The moment we walked in, we were swarmed by our friends' relatives.

Two identical twins with brown hair and hazel eyes who I believe to Leopold-Levi and Bryce-Richards came up to scrutinize us.

"Who have we got here L.L.? Some perverts from their school?"

"Possibly…Now who is the hottie with them B.R.? She looks fun and tasty!"

"How dare you say those things about my daughter you devils?"

The two merely smirked at him and said, "How could she possibly be your daughter? Unless that's the fantasy that you have of her, you twisted pervert…Pretty pathetic."

Tamaki ran over to a corner, and huddled in it.

The relatives sweat dropped at his reaction. They turned to us and asked, "So Nicole wasn't lying to us?"

"Nope…" started Hikaru.

"…in fact he does on a regular basis", finished Kaoru.

"That sounds pretty pathetic…He needs to toughen up, if he wants to survive in this world", they said. Arrows came and pierced him through the heart. The relatives started to chuckle at his sensitivity and proceeded to insult him more. They enjoyed his unpredictable rebounds and his defiance of the laws of nature.

They then were told by Maria to introduce themselves.

A Latino boy spoke first, "Hi, my name is Carlos Manger. I am one of many adopted children. I am a 3rd year in middle school."

A tan boy with curly hair shouted, "Hello everybody! My name is Jeremiah Manger; another adopted sibling. I am a 5th year in elementary school."

He then pointed to a boy next to him, and said, "This is Ryder Manger; he is obviously another adopted kid. He's quite shy around new people, but once you get to know him he really is a cool dude. Oh! And he's in my grade too."

A black guy came up to us and held out his hand which we all shook. The twins and Haruhi greeted him with a hello and a hug. He responded by ruffling Haruhi's hair, which made Hikaru and Tamaki fume. He rolled his eyes at their immaturity and turned to Honey, Mori, and myself to introduce himself.

"Hey, my name is Zackary Manger. You probably already met my twin Chloe. Obviously I go to high school as a 2nd year. So who wants to introduce themselves next…?"

"I will", said a deep voice. We turned to see a boy who looked like Chrissy-Tia, except he had a more masculine jaw line and build.

"My name is Brandon-Lee Karmazin. I am a second year at the high school, which some of you may already know." He shifted his weight uncomfortably when the other hosts continued to just stare at him. He started shaking angrily from their pointed stares.

Brandon then shot a glare at my fellow club mates. "Is there something interesting about my face? 'Cause I would like to be let in on the secret. I get it! I look like male carbon copy of Chrissy-Tia! I don't need to be reminded…by complete strangers".

Haruhi simply looked at him in her owlish way. "Sorry we're just really amazed by how you look so much like older sister…And it's nothing to be ashamed of. You still are your own person after all."

Brandon was dazed and entranced by Haruhi.

Suddenly a girl with hazel eyes and tan skin came up to us…For a moment we all thought she was another adopted kid, until she spoke.

"Hey, my name is Kendall-Lynn Karmazin. Although, I don't look it, I am biologically related to my other siblings. I am a 1st year in high school!"

_She sounds like Chrissy-Tia._

Three identical triplets came up to us and said, "Our names are Grayson-Oliver, Isaiah-Niklas, and Annabelle-Gianna Karmazin. We are only three years old, so we don't go to school. We hope you are going to play with us, because we love playing with new people." The twins smiled at the three.

A little girl who looked like a younger Chrissy-Tia, skipped over to us and bowed. "Hello, I am Makenna-Evelyn Karmazin. I am in kindergarten. I like eating cake, so I hope you brought some." Her face went into a serious expression that I guess must have been cute, because it made Tamaki and the twins squirm. _Whatever…_

A new set of twins came and bowed to us. However, this pair was different, for they had different hair colors and genders. "Hi, my name is Sebastian-Vladimir Karmazin…" started the male twin with black hair.

"…and my name is Scarlett-Natasha Karmazin", finished the female twin with dirty blonde hair.

"We are in the 2nd year of middle school." They chorused.

The first set of twins returned. "Our names are L.L. Karmazin and B.R. Karmazin. We are identical twins and we dare you to find out which one is which. We are middle school 3rd years…By the hottie, are you still single?" They draped their arms over Haruhi, and kissed both of her cheeks simultaneously.

Tamaki started fuming and Hikaru was shouting at them.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HARUHI IN THAT MANNER?!" shouted Tamaki.

"Don't touch my toy!" screeched Hikaru.

The two boys looked at one another and started to laugh. "Are you saying that you two own her like your personal sex-slave?"

"No! She is my precious daughter, so I refuse to have others disgrace her in such a foul manner..."

Hikaru interjected at the top of his lungs, "She is my toy, and I will not have anyone else play with her like that, with the exception of my brother."

The two brown-haired twins grinned evilly. "So, what you both are saying is that you do indeed use her as a sex slave to fulfill your inner fantasies? You guys are really sick bastards who need to be put away for a long time and need to become someone else's bitches."

"YOU TWO HAVE A REALLY BAD MOUTH! HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF WE WASHED YOUR MOUTHS OUT WITH SOAP?"

"SOUO AND HIKARU ARE GOING TO BE MY BREAKFAST!" growled an unhappy voice. Tamaki and Hikaru became ghostly pale.

"Who is that?" all the Hosts ask timidly. _I might have an idea who it_ _is…_

"Looks like Eva is awake ", said a sheepish Maria. _Just as I thought…I knew she wasn't a morning person._

The other Hosts paled.

"Looks like Eva-chan isn't a morning person at all huh Takashi?"

"…Yeah".

"Is she going to kill us?" asked the twins and Tamaki.

"Don't worry; she's only going to slaughter Tamaki and Hikaru for waking her up so early…" said L.L. and B.R. We all sweat dropped …_It's_ _only 9 in the morning_.

"She usually sleeps in till 10:30, so you guys are definitely in big time trouble…Can you say Tamaki and Hikaru kebobs?" they asked.

"Goodbye Hikaru…" cried Kaoru.

"Kaoru take care…you were the best brother a twin could ever have".

"Oh Hikaru!" They dramatically held each other. All the Manger and Karmazin children were horrified by this incestuous display.

Tamaki screamed frantically, "What about me? Don't you have any love for your father?"

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other. "Nope! Bye Boss!"

Tamaki went off into his corner sulking. "Nobody cares about the death of their beloved Host King."

"Guys, would you please calm down? I don't think Eva will kill you, because you were being loud idiots", deadpanned Haruhi.

L.L. and B.R. shook their heads at her. "Poor hottie, she thinks that Eva will show mercy. She is not aware of the fact that Eva loves to munch on boy's heads early in the morning and wash 'em down with a bar of dark chocolate." The rest of the Hosts gulped loudly.

Tamaki suddenly started ranting loudly, "Don't call my little girl such a degrading nickname!"

We hear a loud rumbling coming from upstairs. Tamaki froze.

"Suou I warned you…Now I'm gonna crunch on your bones!" Tamaki squealed and the other Hosts started to visibly shake.

Eva came charging down the stairs at warp speed. She had a very dark look in her eyes with the intent of inflicting pain on the nuisances who woke her up. Her hair seemed to be moving like venomous snakes. She loomed over Tamaki and threw him into the corner. He landed with a loud thud. She then headed over to Hikaru and flipped over to the same corner. He landed on Tamaki; which inevitably made Tamaki become crushed under Hikaru.

She headed over to me, and yelled, "Why did you bring these idiots over to my house? It's too early for this commotion." A dark aura with a murderous intent was swirling around her.

I felt my own dark aura form around me. "I didn't have a choice. Chrissy-Tia wanted us all to come over here this early, so don't blame me for this. You do want to help Keiko, don't you?"

Her anger dimmed, and then it reheated. "How you dare bring her into this fight? At least she is not going to hold helping her over my head like you will probably do."

I glared at her, "Do you think that I am so heartless that I would help out someone only when there is a substantial benefit for me?"

She smiled darkly, "Sometimes…I feel that's all you care about, but then I remember how caring you can be…And that's all that matters as long as you hide yourself behind a mask, right?"

"People take advantage of nice people, so it's important to protect one self. But you wouldn't know about that would you, because you are so open about everything." I hissed.

"Well at least I have the courage to reveal who I really am", she threw back.

"Good for you! You will never see me show any real emotion to anyone else other than to myself!" I shouted.

"I just did." She smirks happily. _She tricked me…into slipping off my mask…Why don't I even feel the least bit angry…Do I want to truly want all of them to see me as I truly am?_

"I can't believe you guys didn't see her motives. The moment she had thrown Hikaru into the corner, she was already back to normal Eva. She just wanted to get a rise out of Kyoya", said a familiar voice.

All of the Hosts and I jumped at the voice and turned slowly to see Alex was standing casually in the shadows as if she has been there the entire time.

"Why are you guys so surprised? That's typical Alex behavior to hide in the shadows. She is like a Shadow Ninja. She is really good at sneaking up on people", matter-of-factly said her relatives.

We all sweat dropped. _Well that isn't too creepy, I could use as a spy in the future…I could also learn her technique to give Tamaki a bit of a scare and possible heart attack…He! Ha! He!_

"How is hiding in the shadows like an animal a good thing for a woman to do?" screeched Tamaki.

The relatives said in perfect unison, "Because it helps them escape certain situations dummy!" Tamaki ran over to cultivate…tomatoes?

_That's new for him…How does he do that anyway?_

We heard some commotion going on upstairs, and we turned towards the sound. We saw Nicole, Keiko, Emi, Chloe, B.J., and Haley stumble down the stairs. Keiko was in a black nightgown. Chloe was wearing a shirt, sweats and sneakers. Emi was only wearing a robe and knee-high boots. B.J. was wearing bunny pajamas. Nicole was wearing boxers and a sports bra. Haley was wearing black skinny jeans, a black Sweeney Todd shirt, and black combat boots…

_Well no wonder Nekozawa fell over heels for her! She is darkness personified. _

Nicole acknowledged us with a grunt. Chloe jerked her chin at us in greeting. B.J. and Keiko give us a small wave.

Emi said while yawning, "Hey! When did you guys get here?"

"Not too long ago, my princess, I must say that you are looking rather radiant this morning."

She rolled her eyes. "Sure, I do." _I hate to admit it, but Tamaki's right. But that's only because Eva is not a morning person, she is more of night owl or a daytime kind of lady that I lov…admire._

She turned to Haley, "When did Nekozawa go home last night?"

"Who says I ever went home?" interjected a gliding Nekozawa.

Everyone jumped in shock at his sudden appearance (even Keiko).

"Good morning, my Dark Knight. I would rather it be nighttime instead of day…But you can't be too choosy…It's our 3rd month anniversary today, and I am considering last week part of our time together, because it was our first argument."

"Say what!" everyone exclaimed except for Nicole.

Haley turned to us and said, "Oh! Yeah, sorry I forgot to mention the length of our relationship. By the way since we are confessing things, we sort of made up that fight you Hosts had to fix, because Neko and I were bored…"

The Hosts and I sweat dropped; as did the relatives.

"Typical Haley, always needing attention from a little stirred up drama." Nicole stated flatly.

"Are you serious? We had to do all of that work for nothing!" cried B.J.

"C'mon, why so glum bunny, is it because you were forced to let the Hosts play along with our game? But that's not the only thing that I need to tell you…"

"Please don't tell me you got knocked up…'Cause if that's the case, then you are on your own… I am not to raise your kid while you go to college", deadpanned Maria.

"No I am not going to college. But that's not the point…I'm engaged to Neko as of last night, and he asked me to move in with him today and I said yes."

Everyone was stunned that she would move so quickly in with her soon-to-be fiancée.

"Well congrats! I know that you will be a great housewife to Nekozawa and you too living together makes sense", said Nicole.

"I would have rather you waited until after you married him, but I can't stop you", huffed Eva.

The others smiled in approval. Tamaki started going off on the merits of true love and happy married couples.

"Well, I'm glad that you made my decision concerning you easier to make", entered a new voice.

We looked for the source of the speaker, and saw it was an older man on the television apparently was attempting to Skype the Mangers and Karmazins. It was none other than Robert Manger. His dark mocha skin was shining through the screen. His eyes narrowed into slits, as if he were prepared to steal everyone's soul.

"Well hello to you too Grandfather."

"As of now you have no legal right to call me that, I have currently just disowned you. Your name is now just Haley. You have thoroughly disappointed me time and time again. Joining a man in bed, before you even marry him is disgraceful. Moving in with a man, before you marry him is unbefitting of a young woman. Marrying the heir to the Black Magic Company is a travesty to the Manger name. You are a selfish orphan who has used this family's name for the last time in vain. Therefore, you are banned from all Manger-owned residences and required to be gone by the end of today; you are also never allowed to speak to another Manger as long as you live, unless you wish to lose some of your husband's money. Enjoy what's left of your life, Miss Haley."

"You are a complete bastard!" shouted Nicole.

The man on the television screen glared at Nicole. "And you are a woman without a pedigree. Miss Nicole, if you do one more rebellious act against me, then you will be disowned as well. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

"Crystal", she said through gritted teeth.

"Evangeline, congratulations on your engagement and the gossip that has steamed from it, you will most certainly gain a prominent position in our family's company. Good bye for now." He hung up.

"Haley, I am so sorry that bastard did this to you." Nicole comforted Haley by rubbing her sides.

_It is strange to see Nicole so gentle to others…_

Haley was in tears, her voice cracked while saying, "I'm only saddened that I won't be able to talk to you guys after this…I love you all so much…Can we just go to the dining room, so we can have our last meal as a family? I want that".

We all sat down at the longest and frankly most beautiful dining table. It held burners with scrambled eggs, fried eggs, and assorted meats on top. There were 3 huge baskets of muffins. A sack of pancakes were at the center of the table that seemed to go as high as the ceiling. Bottles of syrup surrounded the stack along with butter dishes (that somehow managed not to melt).

I was astounded by the amount of food before me. I looked over at my fellow Hosts. Haruhi's eyes were wide and brimming with happiness at the sight before her. The twins and Tamaki were excited. Honey was jumping up and down. Mori had a slight smile on his face.

We all sat down and filled our plates. I have to admit the food was beyond good, it was spectacular to say the least.

"Thank-you Maria-san!" said Haruhi, the twins, and Tamaki.

She laughed, and the relatives all joined in with her. We all looked at her in confusion.

_Was this some kind of American thing they did in the mornings_?

She wiped away her tears, and said, "Dear, I can't cook at all. It was Chrissy-Tia who made this grand feast for everyone."

"Really? I didn't know she was this good", said Haruhi.

"She doesn't like to brag, and when guests are over, she usually makes me take the credit."

"Tia-chan makes really good cakes too!"

"I have to wonder though…"

"…where is she and when did she make this meal?"

"Yes! Where is our beloved Cinderella? She should be dining with us and not forced to dine in the servant's quarters like a third-class citizen. She should be praised for her cooking…" All of the family sweat dropped at him.

"Idiot!" _I agree with them 100%!_

He ran off with his plate, eating his pancake in his corner of woe.

"She is in the nursery, taking care of Jasmine. She was making breakfast when all of the commotion was going on, and when the sleepy heads woke up. I just sent her off to take a nap, from staying up late to help Keiko settle in our crazy household as well as dealing with Jasmine into the wee hours of the morning ", said Kendall-Lynn.

"Who's Jasmine?" asked Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Her adopted baby, I thought Kyoya already mentioned this when you first met us," chided Eva.

"Well…it must have not been that interesting if we didn't remember…We only tend to remember only exciting facts about people, not the boring ones…Besides adopting a baby, isn't as interesting as say being a national kendo and boxing champ."

Nicole smirked proudly at them.

Alex huffed exasperatedly.

"What?" they asked.

"…"

"That's what we thought…"

"I don't understand why you guys think that you should only care about the interesting facts about a person. That's stupid and immature. You need to appreciate a person for not just their unique qualities, but for their less interesting ones as well…Truthfully nobody has an interesting quality about them; just an interesting event happen to them", she philosophized.

"I guess you're right Alex", said Kaoru.

She smiled triumphantly at him. Kaoru blushed faintly. They had a moment of gazing into each other's eyes like they were star-crossed lovers.

Nicole ruined their "moment" with, "I'm still not over the fact that our bastard of a grandfather did that to you Haley."

"Nicole, I'm not surprised that he did this…It's in his nature…Besides I'm not even his biological granddaughter…I just want you all to know that I have had the best 3 years of my childhood with you…I also want to thank the Host Club for getting me and Neko back together; even though our "break-up" was a farce. But I love Nekozawa with every fiber of my dark being. He is the blanket of darkness that I need in my life. I am so thankful that I am going to marry him after the end of the school year…I can't wait to fulfill my dreams of becoming his wife and the mother of his children. I will understand if none of my ex-siblings can make it without being disowned by Big Bad Grandpa Manger. I will miss you guys so much…that's why it is even more crucial to ensure that Keiko is going to become a part of this family…Because she needs to get out of her parent's house, so she can experience what a real family is like…Keiko, I am so glad that I have met you, you are truly a fantastic person and I would be honored to consider you family." She looked at Nekozawa with tears in her eyes, and he wiped her tears away.

Everyone had teared up from her speech. I had to adjust my glasses, so no one could see the one tear that escaped from my face.

"Also, I know this is going to sound pretty selfish, but could you guys please help me pack up all of my stuff into my Dark Prince's limo, as soon as we finish breakfast. Then afterwards the Host Club, Eva, Nicole, Keiko, and Chrissy-Tia can go take down the evil devils that have hurt Keiko."

Everyone applauded, and said, "Of course we will help you."

Everyone soon returned back to a more light-hearted conversation.

"Are you saying that you don't understand what ignoramus means?" asked Nicole mock-threateningly.

"'Cause you fit the word perfectly…It would only make sense if you recognized the word", added a mocking Emi.

Tamaki was sweating profusely from all of the pressure these girls were giving him. "Sorry princesses, I don't understand…"

A baby cry erupted from behind us. We all turned to see Chrissy-Tia holding a baby.

She was wearing a baggy black cat sweater that went past her butt. She had on form-fitting yoga pants that showed off her subtle curves. She was cradling the young baby in a purple blanket. Her long curly hair was swaying as she rocked the child. Her face was glowing despite the bags under her eyes.

"Jasmine, it's alright sweetheart. Mommy's here", she said sweetly.

"Maria, do we still have some formula in the fridge?"

She jerked her head up and saw us. "Hello, everyone, I hoped you all enjoyed your breakfast! I also pray that my family hasn't caused you too much trouble."

"If I may ask why do you not like to brag about your cooking abilities? You are quite good. And no, they have behaved like good children; they only attack Tamaki." I stated.

"To answer your question Kyoya-san, it is rude to be so vain about one's qualities. You all know better than to treat our guests with some disrespect…So please try to keep your insults to a minimum", scolded Chrissy-Tia.

"Sorry C.T." they all huffed in submission.

"Thank-you for gracing us with your presence my Princess, I was so worried that you had been locked away from us in a high tower that would require us to have to climb in order to rescue you. But I can see now that you are a rare breed of Princess who can take care of herself."

She nodded her head in thanks and headed to the kitchen to make Jasmine a bottle.

"Princess? Is this dude serious? Who speaks like that anymore?"

"He needs to go back to the medieval times, if he wants to talk like a feudal lord." This kid started cracking up.

"I can't believe that he called C.T. a Princess! I bet that's his sick way of getting near women. If wants to pick up chicks that way, he should go back to medieval Europe where he belongs. He probably even wouldn't be accepted there either, because he's such a phony and a moron…"

Each time the children said a hurtful comment to him. A spear-like arrow would pierce his heart.

"Enough you guys!" shouted Makenna. She went over to Tamaki, and comforted him.

"Don't worry about those meanies, Mister. They're just jealous of how funny you are."

"Really? You find me hilarious Princess?"

She giggled at him, and said, "Yes. Now why don't you have some bacon? It's very tasty and I'm sure that it will make you feel better."

"My dear, what is this bacon?"

"It's meat"

She handed a piece of greasy looking strip.

Tamaki hesitantly looked at the piece, he was about to refuse, when he saw Makenna's face he bit into it. His face exploded into pure pleasure.

The other Hosts and I took this as a good sign and also grabbed for a slice. We bit into it, and it was delicious.

"Aww…Look at the kids from the prestigious Ouran Academy enjoying deep-fried American Bacon. All hail Bacon!" shouted the children.

Chrissy-Tia brought Jasmine in a high-chair, and started clearing away the table.

"Let's go up to my room and pack!"

We all followed her up the stairs. Her room was very dark. Her suitcases were already full of clothes, shoes, and bathroom accessories. Her closet and drawers was bare, as was her bathroom. She had open boxes scattered across her floor.

"Didn't you say that you needed help packing?" asked Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Yeah with my knickknacks, movies, pictures, posters, electronic devices, and my cat's belongings; what else did you think I need to take Neko?" asked Haley.

"What about your furniture?"

"She won't need to worry about that. My mansion is already furnished with dark furniture, so we will be fine in my room", explained Nekozawa.

"What?!" everyone exclaimed.

"You guys are going to share a room together?"

"Yeah…So why are you guys getting all worked up about this…That's what moving in with someone means." Everybody flushed in embarrassment for realizing that she already mentioned this to them before.

"Are you saying that you plan to deflower this dark Princess before you even marry her?"

"Tamaki, we've already past that point in our relationship…So that's not his intent. We just want to have a room to ourselves".

"What about Neko's parents?"

"They approve of us sharing a room; in fact they were the ones who suggested it."

The Host Club and I fell over.

"Hey are we going to move out or what?"

Everyone quickly helped her all of her stuff and her cat supplies into the open boxes, and put it in Nekozawa's limo. They also put her suitcases in the trunk of the limo. She only carried her cat 'Jewel-Bezelle' in her arms. The cat decided to jump into the limo.

Haley was in tears and hugged all of her family. Chrissy-Tia whispered something in her ear that made her smile.

Haley said, "I love you all! I will miss you guys! Goodbye my family!"

She started to cry again, but she instead of hugging someone she walked into the limo with her head held high.

Their limo then drove off into the horizon.

Most of the relatives said goodbye to us, and headed off to the living room to watch TV. Eva, Nicole, Keiko and Chrissy-Tia headed up the stairs to change into something more appropriate to intimidate Keiko's parents.

I hoped that Eva would be okay with facing them.

~Eva's POV~

_I don't like doing this to Keiko._

"Guys, are you sure that we should be forcing Keiko to come with us to face her parents?"

"Evangeline, I don't like doing this to her either, but it will help her gain courage to face her parents"

"What's the matter Eves? Afraid that she can't handle being near those monsters? You should have faith in Keiko, like I do".

I glared at her. "Of course, I do. You should have faith in me."

"Why should I? You are a coward Eves, and you think everyone else around you is one."

"At least I'm not a complete bitch like you"

"You little…"

"Hey! This is not the time or the place. You guys always fight about the stupidest things…Why?" Chrissy-Tia purposely stood between Nicole and me.

"Because I can't stand her and I wish that she go away!" we screamed in unison.

We proceeded to glare murderously at one another.

"…Come on let's get Keiko and go. You two need to separate and stay away from each other. Got it?"

"Chrissy-Tia, do you think that this appropriate enough to face off my parents?"

We turned to look her over. Keiko was wearing a white blouse, black slacks, and black flats. Though it looked like church clothes, it gave an intimidating vibe on her.

We walked down the stairs, and hollered at the Hosts that it was time to go intimidate the abusers.

~Time Skip~

We arrived at the house. It looked tore-up.

_Poor Reiko, she has to live with a wannabe Addams Family looking house. And not to mention, being surrounded by the parents from Hell!_

Walked up to the door and rang the bell. A creepy butler answered the door.

We were beckoned into the house, and found two formidable figures in a loveseat in the living room. The mother of the family looked like a man (but even comparing it to a male would be an insult to the male population) in an oversized ball gown. The father of the family was a hairy giant with a face that could be easily forgotten.

"How may we help you today children?"

"Drop the act. You know full damn well why we are here. So get to issuing your demands", said Nicole.

"Alright, here's the deal, we will allow you to keep our filthy daughter, as long as you don't report us to the police about her bumps and bruises in order for us to keep up our image; along with a few other requests".

Chrissy-Tia choked out, "Are you serious? You care more about your pathetic image than your own blood…That is absolutely dishonorable. I am so happy that we are getting her out of this prison. Come on Keiko, let's pack your things."

She took Keiko out of the room quickly.

"These are our requests: 1) We want 800 million yen for our trouble of losing our only daughter, 2) We want a spot on the Board for the Powerful Families in Japan, 3)…"

Kyoya interrupted them, "We won't be able to agree to those requests, because as of this morning the Tokyo Police have confirmed that your first-born son is the murderer of 15 wealthy businessmen, so obviously we can't make any type of deal with you." _That's my man! _

All of the Hosts were smiling smugly at his crudeness.

"…But…"

Chrissy-Tia scurried down the stairs with Keiko in tow. She ran over to Kyoya and whispered something, and then she bent down to Honey and whispered it as well.

Kyoya and Honey both grew pale momentarily. Then they became completely angry by her words.

Kyoya's glasses glinted very dangerously. _Damn! I never want to get on his bad side…Or do I? Eva! Stop thinking like a pervert!_

Honey's eyes narrowed, and his voice became low and protective.

"We definitely aren't going to let you get away with hurting our friend. After forcing your daughter to perform such sick games…Consider yourselves the enemies of the Haninozuka, the Morinozuka, the Ootori, the Suou, and the Hitachiin families. We will be taking you to court over this. Be prepared to lose."

The two parents were shaking and became ghostly pale.

"You have nothing on us", they weakly said.

"Actually we have Keiko's bruises, scars, and her extensive hospitalization records. Also we have the weapons you used against her, so we have the upper advantage on taking you down; not to mention evidence pointing to Keiko being forced to live in your bedroom closet; shackled to the wall. I do hope for your sakes that you can find a decent lawyer, though I doubt you will be able to find one who will work for you", Kyoya said while smiling cruelly.

Everyone glared at Keiko's parents.

Honey whipped out his phone to call the police.

Chrissy-Tia announced that she needed to take Reiko to the doctor to see if anything was infected.

She left and dragged Nicole alongside.

_Smart move C.T.! Nicole is liable to snap and kill this family, before the police even arrive._

The police arrived to start their investigation.

They told us that we should leave, so they could do their work.

We all walked off the gruesome property.

Kyoya and I slowly walked behind the rest.

My hand slips into Kyoya's without even thinking about it.

…_Why do I trust him so easily? Because I love him first and foremost, and secondly he does so much for others without any real 'strings' attached. I just need him to realize it…_

_I also think that maybe it would be a good idea, if we didn't date until this court case is all settled. I need to help Chrissy-Tia help Keiko get used to our crazy home life. I need to tell him all of this…_

"Kyoya?"

"Yeah?"

"I think it was very kind of you to stick your neck out like that."

He looked at me in surprise. "I wasn't sticking my neck out. I was helping someone, because I wanted to. I didn't do it, to benefit me for my own gain".

"I know Kyoya. I just needed you to recognize that. And I need to tell you that we should probably not go on a date until this investigation and the trial is over."

"I agree".

_Look how quickly he agrees…Going on dates with me must be really troublesome._

"Alright then…" I let go of his hand and held myself.

_I hope one day that he will love me…I can't stand this one-sided romance. _

I slid into the limo, and just looked out the window.

_I don't want to be alone in this marriage, but I need to suck it up...The only good thing that will probably come out of this is that I will get to have his children…_

I looked over at him.He was staring intently at his notebook.

_He has no idea…But I don't want to tell him and ruin what we have between us…unless I absolutely have to._


End file.
